


My Little Heartling

by YunaYamiMouto



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Curious Tobirama, Everyone wants Uchiha love, Everyone wants an Uchiha soulmate, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hatake do, He needs Tobirama to give it to him, M/M, Madara needs a hug, Mama Senju is a good mom, Minor Character Death, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Requited Unrequited Love, Romantic Soulmates, Senju Butsuma's A+ Parenting, Senju don't value soulbonds, Some angst, Soulmates, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Tobirama may have fallen in love, Uchiha are the desired soulmates, Uchiha do, Uchiha love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunaYamiMouto/pseuds/YunaYamiMouto
Summary: In the AU world where everyone is born with an egg that contains the only clue as to who their soulmate is, there is even more drama. For there are more than just child killing squads running around. Can soul bonds really bloom in a cruel world like this?
Relationships: Lady Senju; Mama Senju & Senju Tobirama, Senju Butsuma & Senju Hashirama, Senju Butsuma & Senju Tobirama, Senju Hashirama & Senju Tobirama, Senju Hashirama/Uzumaki Mito, Senju Tobirama & Senju Touka, Senju Tobirama & Uchiha Kagami, Senju Tobirama & Uchiha Kagami & Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama & Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama & Uzumaki Mito, Senju Tobirama/Original Female Character(s), Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Touka/Uchiha Izuna, Shimura Danzou & Uchiha Kagami, Shimura Danzou/Uchiha Kagami, Uchiha Hikaku & Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Izuna & Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Kagami & Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Madara & Uchiha Madara's Mother, Uchiha Madara & Uchiha Tajima, Uchiha Madara & Uzumaki Mito, Uchiha Madara's Mother/Uchiha Tajima, Uzumaki Mito & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 178
Kudos: 768
Collections: Lovely Pieces





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The picture is something I found on the internet (so not mine but I don't know who the author is) and modified so the true credit goes to whoever they are for the original cuteness.

Uchiha Ryukyu couldn't help but gaze down in awe at her son, only a day old and already with a head full of midnight black hair and a chakra signature that burned to all who are close enough to sense it, curled around a cerulean egg with indigo wave patterns and sparking electric blue lightning designs, as though a storm at sea had been painted on the delicate, fragile shell. Her little boy was already so protective of it it made her want to coo. He was so adorable, so innocent, so _precious_ that she was tempted to swear upon all in the world that she will actually protect him from its cruelties. It would be a futile, impossible promise but she was a mother and she wished he had the power to make it so.

"He already looks like you," her husband, her soulmate, the man she loved more than she had ever though possible until this tiny babe had been placed in her arms, stated with as much love and awe in his voice as she was feeling. Ryukyu just knew Tajima will spoil the boy rotten if he were to be allowed. Ryukyu would, too, but that would be counterproductive to a healthy life and character development for their son.

"I don't know. He has your hair."

"In color, maybe," Tajima scuffed even as gentle fingers caressed a tiny black head. Their son stirred, trying to reach for the finger that disrupted his sleep, already a little grumpy. That, he got from Tajima's side and her husband can deny it to his grave, Ryukyu will not be fooled. "The rest is yours." He took away his finger and the babe settled again, wrapped around his egg. "It reminds me of yours."

"Hm?" Ryukyu asked distractedly as she tucked the blankets more securely around her baby. She didn't want him to accidentally knock it off and let him catch a cold. He was _so little_ even if a fierce fire burned in his little chest already.

"The egg. Your egg was just as detailed, just as colorful, just as elegant and Kyu-sama had been a little dragon," Tajima reminisced with a sad little chuckle. "I was only five but I remember how my parents were so stumped when they first saw it and then her. Though it's not really all that unusual for Uchiha to either be represented as mystical creatures or to have soulmates that are. It's just that no one's seen a dragon one before."

"Hm, you think our little Madara's soulmate will be like a dragon?" Ryukyu asked, contemplating the idea. "Plausible. Dragons usually _are_ of water and storms and lightning and rain. I do wonder if you are right, my beloved? Ryujin would be of great help in helping Madara care for his little Heartling."

"Let's wait for it to hatch first, my most precious wife," Tajima said, bowing down a bit to kiss Ryukyu's temple, earning himself a breathtaking smile from this fierce dragoness. "I'm sure Madara will treasure it whatever it may turn out to be."

That, at least, was already obvious.

00000

Senju (Hatake) Kira gazed adoringly down at her second son. Don't get her wrong, she loved her little Hashirama with all of her heart but he was Senju through and through and simply did not understand some of the things she has tried to impart on him over the last four years. But this boy, only a couple of hours old, already took so much after her. He had not come into this world as loudly as Hashirama, as any Senju would. He had crept in like a predator, like a Hatake with only a few short cries before he settled down. There were already tufts of white on his head and his skin was paler than any Senju's will ever be, could ever be. Her little Tobirama was Hatake through and through.

And it was, perhaps, the most obvious in how he clutched so protectively, lovingly, _devotedly_ to the Heartling egg he was born with.

Of course, the Senju also loved their soulmates ... When it was politically acceptable. Kira had seen more than one Heartling put down over the years. The most recent had been little Toka's just a couple of weeks ago. A little tengu ... Even if the features of his face were completely unfamiliar - and they hadn't been. Her husband had recognized his nemesis in some of the features and knew it had to be Uchiha Tajima's newest son - everyone knew what mystical creatures as a Heartling meant. Your soulmate was an Uchiha.

It made Kira worry. Hashirama's Heartling had hatched two years ago, a pretty redheaded girl with orange fox ears and a tail, dressed like a princess or a high noble lady. The red hair was a dead giveaway it was an Uzumaki. No one had such vibrant red hair but the Senju's sister clan. And the whirlpools on Hashirama's egg had been a dead giveaway since he was born. They had only waited to see whether it would be male or female.

Her little Tobirama's egg, though ... Well, she had never seen such a beautiful egg before in her life. Covered entirely in red, sunset orange, gold and even _black_ and _blue_ flames, the egg was gorgeous and spoke of an individual who will probably be a very passionate person. But that much vibrancy in color and all those flames ... Kira could only hope, for Tobirama's sake, that it was a Sarutobi and not an Uchiha.

Any and all obviously Uchiha Heartlings are immediately disposed of by Butsuma's decree. Young Toka, only six years old, will remember having an _Uchiha_ soulmate but she will never remember the features she'd only just barely glimpsed before the Heartling had been taken from her hands.

Kira hated waiting as she stared down at her little boy and his colorful egg. She wished it was cracked, as cold as that sounded. Cracked eggs meant that the soulmate was already gone from this world but at least a Heartling won't be killed. And if not cracked, the egg is either to hatch within the first day of a human's life if their soulmate was already born or it will hatch when the other is born. Hashirama had waited two years. Kira had waited six. Butsuma had been born with a cracked egg. Toka had waited six.

Kira flinched when the first cracks appeared and the egg started wiggling. It would seem her son's soulmate has already been waiting for him in this world. And much to their ill luck, Butsuma walked in right then to check on mother and son. Dark brown nearly black eyes immediately slid to the egg, ignoring his second heir and his politically united wife and Kira had to bite back her harsh words that will definitely anger him and upset her Tobirama. Besides, she had other things to focus on, like the fact that her son was also stirring, pretty red eyes falling on the slowly peeling shell as the Heartling broke free with a cute, fierce cry of victory. Kira felt her eyes tear up in sorrow for her son even as Butsuma snarled.

Even if one were to ignore the fiery feathers of red and orange and gold and even the rare few of blue, the features were unmistakable. Black spiky hair, black eyes, pale skin and some rather impressive tear troughs with masculine but soft and sharp features both. There was no doubt that Tobirama's soulmate was indeed Uchiha Ryukyu's and Uchiha Tajima's son, the Uchiha Heir, the 'hell spawn', the 'wild child' many Senju already whispered in fear about after a few too many run-ins with the four year old on missions these past few months. Dressed in fine red and gold kimono, hair decorated with two crane feathers, of all things, behind his war, clipped in place with gold hair ornaments with implanted rubies and sapphires, incredibly beautiful wings of fire on his back, the little Heartling was definitely Uchiha and definitely mythical in nature.

Kira closed her eyes at the way Tobirama cooed to the small Heartling that stretched and tried to cuddle up to her son, only to be roughly snatched away by Butsuma, rage in the Senju's eyes. The Heartling screeched in its own rage - quite brave and a bit temperamental, it would seem - spitting small fireballs at the man. Tobirama cried in distress at having his Heartling taken away.

"Butsuma, that is _your son's_ Heartling-"

"It is an _Uchiha_ Heartling," spat her husband even as he called for a guard to come into the room. Kira bristled at the brazen entrance of one of Butsuma's bodyguards in to the birthing chamber, holding Tobirama close but not yet able to focus on comforting him. Not when she had to at least _try_ to save his Heartling, even though she knew it was useless. "No son of mine needs one of those _beasts_. Take it away. I want it dead by daybreak."

The guard looked hesitant to take the Heartling, especially when its whole body lit up with flames worthy of its form, but eventually it was taken away. Butsuma didn't even stay long enough to look at the son who'd he'd just robbed of his soulmate. Kira let a single frustrated tear roll down her cheek and land in Tobirama's hair as she tried to calm him down.

It took hours, but eventually she managed and forced herself to pry her arms away from her sleeping son. She had things to do. Leaving the bed was hard when there were still fading pains in her lower regions from giving birth but she was a shinobi and she had appointed herself a mission. No son of hers would be depraved of the love a soulmate - an _Uchiha soulmate_ ; spirits, _anyone_ in the _whole world_ could only wish and _hope_ that their soulmate was an Uchiha, so they may be showered in unconditional, _limitless_ love - can give him. She steeled herself and braved through her discomforts as she searched for the young Heartling. She found him being bullied by its guards, a pretty bird in a glided cage, mocked for how unique and unusual it was. Kira had to wait nearly half an hour before the guards went to fetch their replacements before she could get to the Heartling.

It stopped screeching when it saw her, instead blinking up at her warily. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you little one." He didn't appear to trust her but allowed for her hand to approach the latch on his cage and even to gently scoop him up into her arms. Kira cooed at her son's pretty Heartling. Hashirama's was sweet enough but she already knew she would have developed an extremely soft spot for this one.

(Once, she had met a young girl who had saved her from bandits on her first mission, a girl of long, untameable black hair and piercing obsidian eyes, as elegant as a crane and as strong as a dragon, fire and lightning in her blood.

Once, she had called her friend and had the honor to bear the same title.

Once, the girl had grown up into a fierce, unstoppable woman.

Once, not so long ago, she had still breathed.)

"I'll keep you safe." She would. For Tobirama. For Ryukyu's son.

Kira knew Butsuma will come to see the dead Heartling after breakfast, so she didn't have much time left. Fortunately, her own old loss and sorrow will be of great help to her. Senju Butsuma was not her soulmate. They would not have been wed at all had her soulmate not died when she was still a preteen. Had he not died, Uchiha Tajima's younger brother, she and Ryukyu could have been sisters and their sons could have enjoyed being soulmates. As it was, they were enemies and she knew the only way to save her son's Heartling was to give up her own. She had prepared for this and yet letting go of the gray, cold little body was torture.

A Heartling died when the one they represented died. They turned gray and cold, colorless. This little tengu had once been decorated in silver and black and blue, but now it was gray. Freeing her Heartling's medium length hair from the high ponytail he had always worn in life, her Heartling resembled Tobirama's Heartling close enough that it will serve its purpose of fooling Butsuma into thinking Tobirama's Uchiha Heartling dead.

She tried not to cry as she fled the room with the cage, Tobirama's Heartling carefully clutched to her chest.

Still, the Hatake woman knew that the Heartling was still in danger. Anyone could find it like this and she can't always watch it. And she knew it will never leave Tobirama's side - it was unheard of for a Heartling to be far away from their human - so that only made it more likely that someone would find it. If they did, Kira will probably be executed for 'treason' as well as the Heartling and she was not willing to leave her children alone to Butsuma just yet.

The Heartling protested when she put it to sleep, but she had no choice. She needed it quiet and compliant if she wanted it to stay in the silver box her own Heartling had spent the past couple of decades in - it's a good thing that Heartlings don't age or decompose - until such a time as when Tobirama could get it back. The jutsu she used was one medic nin usually used to put stubborn patients into an artificial coma so they'd sleep until they healed enough. Only she knew better than to code the waking up with her own chakra and instead made sure that when the box opened next, it will wake up. Hopefully, Tobirama will be free to search for his soulmate then.

As predicted, Butsuma took great delight in inspecting the dead Heartling and commended the guards for a job well done - none of the guards dared say _they_ weren't the ones to have done the deed - and Kira had to hold on to Tobirama _desperately_ to prevent herself from slitting Butsuma's throat at the way he poked _her_ beloved Heartling and jeered at it in death. She had to focus on the curious Hashirama gazing adoringly at his baby brother in order to stop herself from lunging after her Heartling when Butsuma ordered it thrown to the vultures.

Instead, she buried her face in Hashirama's hair and held Tobirama tightly to her chest.

She's not sure which one she mourned and pitied more.

Herself or Tobirama.

00000

Tajima watched the strangely serene scene of Madara doting on the infant Izuna's every tiny little whim. The elder boy's right pointer finger has been clamped onto for the past two hours, even in the babe's sleep, and the toddler had no objections. Tajima was not sure if he had ever adored his own younger brother so openly even when they had been young. Madara, on the other hand, gazed upon Izuna as though he was his entire world. It was bittersweet. Those familiar, beloved features had gazed upon only one with such infallible love and she would have loved seeing her son so gentle and happy.

His heart gave a sharp pang of pain, as it always did, when he thought of Ryukyu. It had been barely two years and yet here he was, pressed by the elders of his clan to take another wife because he must have spare heirs if anything were ever to happen to Madara. Just the thought of it made him sick and made unimaginable panic seize his mind and heart. He, as such, resolved never to think about it. His clan and his family needed him sane.

Hikari, Izuna's mother, was much more delicate than Ryukyu had ever been. She was still recovering from her labor and was tired most days, and as such the duty to look after baby Izuna fell to a nursemaid. Or it should have, at least, had Madara not latched onto his baby brother and Izuna latched onto him in turn. Barely over three weeks old and it was already clear Izuna had his stubbornness and it was even more clear that these two would be fairly inseparable and impossibly close as they grew up. And seeing as Madara was doing a right fine job of taking care of his new sibling, no one bothered to try and take Izuna away. Why should they? Madara was more than strong enough to care for him and even to defend them both should an ambush within the Compound ever foolishly be attempted, even if only long enough until someone arrived to help them. Tajima found it therapeutic to just sit in the same room as his two boys and watch them interact, watch Izuna wrap his big brother around his pudgy little fingers without even knowing it.

It was why he was present for it the day Madara's egg cracked and out came the little white, blue and red Heartling.

It was the first time Madara looked away from the sleeping babe in his arms in more than an hour besides blinking and Tajima watched as his whole face lit up upon seeing the wobbly standing Heartling in his lap, looking up at him with a curiously cocked head. Madara shuffled Izuna to the side so he can hold him with one arm while the hand of the other reached out for the pale Heartling. It nudged right into Madara's hand and released a rumble of pleasure. Tajima couldn't contain his curiosity and itched closer to get a better look.

It was stunning.

Moon pale skin, short, shaggy silver-white hair - _Hatake_ , a part of Tajima's brain whispered upon recognition of the features - blood red eyes - _oh_ , those were absolutely _lovely_ \- three red marks, one on each cheek and one on his chin, little stag-like horns just barely visible from his hair and small ears on the sides of his head that were definitely not human. Combine those to the little reptilian tail peeking from underneath white silk and indigo armor plates - because dragons were, first and foremost, creatures of potent power - and it would seem his and Ryukyu's old joke had indeed come true in the end. Fitting, in a way. Madara seems to have taken after both his father and mother.

There was open love and adoration in Madara's eyes as he pet and cuddled his Heartling, who in turn cooed at snarled at him, though not harshly. Dragons could either purr or snarl. Tajima learned that from experience with his own Heartling and with Ryukyu as his wife. His little son then looked at him and beamed with pride.

"Look, tou-san! Rama-kun is a dragon! Ryujin will surely be able to help me take care of him."

And Tajima couldn't help but laugh at the thought of dignified, proud Ryujin bowing to every whim of his new and only summoner. "I'm sure he will, son. I'm sure he will be _happy_ to help." And it will probably be true, no matter how amusing the image might be.

Either way, the only thing that mattered was that Madara was happy and that his soulmate was okay. Tajima leaned back and let the peace of the moment carry him into a relaxed meditative state.

For now, all was well.


	2. Chapter 2

Tobirama's first word was not Mama or Papa or even Anija, no matter how much he seemed to adore Hashirama.

No, the first word to leave Tobirama's mouth - not that he remembered it or even spoke it ever again - at barely eleven months of age was 'Dara-chan' and Kira immediately knew that that was his Heartling's name. Even without true conscious cognitive thought, her baby son longed for his Heartling and she hated denying him, but it was for the best in the long run. The risks of being discovered were too high. Still, now at least she had a name - or a part of it - to listen out for. From what she'd heard so far about Tajima's heir, the boy had apparently started attending smaller skirmishes. Soldiers tend to gossip about children on the battlefield. If nothing else, she can keep an ear out for Tobirama's soulmate.

It turned out to be easier than she had expected. Uchiha Madara was his full name, Ryukyu's son, and he was already strong enough to fight adults to a standstill. It was not yet clear if he'd had his first kill yet but his proficiency with fire jutsu made many Senju wary of him. He was, apparently, abnormally strong for someone his age and seemed to get stronger with each battle until, when Tobirama turned three and a half, news came that he had been spotted at one of the Senju-Uchiha battlefields. A child of seven winters, leading a squad of his own soldiers. A general in training. A battlefield demon. "The strength of the Uchiha", some Senju whispered. "The bane of the Senju", others sneered. 'Devil spawn' seemed to be the favorite. And it wasn't just Senju that whispered such things. The Yamanaka had declared him blood thirsty while the Inuzuka called him sadistic.

He was strong and he was fierce. Kira could only think of Uchiha Ryukyu and silently called this her second coming.

When Hashirama turned eight, Tobirama was four and Itama was barely six months old, Butsuma took their eldest and left for Uzushio to find Hashirama's soulmate to get some financial and political help, given how the Uchiha Heir had thrown the Senju out of balance. They returned two months later and Kira grew wary of the smugness practically radiating off of her husband. It was never a good thing when Butsuma was pleased with himself.

Her suspicions proved right when he sat Tobirama down for a talk. "You know what soulmates and Heartlings are, don't you, son?"

The white haired Senju nodded. "Soulmates are two souls of two people that are perfectly matched, either as opposites to balance each other or as similarities to build up on each other. Heartlings are creatures each person is born with, the only clue humans have to who their soulmates are. At birth, they are an egg and the hatch when the person's soulmate is born, or within the first twenty four hours if the person's soulmate is already alive. The egg is cracked if the soulmate is already dead. Hearlings look humanoid with certain animal features, usually representing a person's personality. A Heartling is never wrong. If the soulmate dies, so does the Heartling. If the person dies, the Heartling turns to stardust and returns to the heavens."

"Good. Have you ever wondered why Hashirama has a Heartling and you don't?" Tobirama shakes his head, a lie he will not voice but will convey. He had wondered, only Kira had discouraged him from inquiring of others what had happened. Both for fear of him learning the truth and leaving him traumatized and for fear of him being told a lie so he can be manipulated. "That's because an Uchiha killed it."

Tobirama froze, his naturally pale face going paler, a grayish tint appearing in his aghast face. Kira recoiled, opening her mouth to speak up against that blatant lie - she should have know, she should have fucking _known_ \- but Butsuma glared a dire warning at her and she shut her mouth. As much as she hated it, within the Senju, women didn't have much power. They were to be healers and never front-liners, cooks never negotiators, housewives never equals. 'Wife' within the Senju - at least within the Senju _elite_ \- is just a pretty word for broodmare.

Unlike with the Hatake or even the Uchiha, Kira had no say here. Not in this.

"You were only a couple of days old, you wouldn't remember it. But I do. I recognized her during our negotiations with Ashina-sama to arrange a marriage between your older brother and Mito-hime, his eldest daughter. How fortunate that _your_ soulmate turned out to be his youngest daughter, Kirin-hime."

Kira's blood went freezing cold in her veins as the full game Butsuma was playing became clear for her. _'No. No, he can't_ do _that! Tobirama's soulmate is not an_ Uzumaki _!'_

"You met my soulmate, otou-sama?" Tobirama, though, asked with wonder in his voice and hope in his eyes. Butsuma seemed pleased with that reaction and how neatly his plans were falling into place.

"Yes, my boy. She seems rather excited to meet you."

"She has the me Heartling?" Tobirama, unexpectedly, completely ignored the second part of Butsuma's response and Kira bit back a smug smile of her own when Butsuma floundered how to respond to _that_ in the face of such a lack of interest.

His reply, though, was not humorous at all.

"Unfortunately, her Heartling seems to have suffered a similar fate. Rather recently, at that. One of the Uzumaki's Mizu no Kuni's clan competitors snuck into Uzushio and killed several children as well as some Heartlings. It was a loss they prefer not to speak about." A lie with a warning not to pry. Kira grit her teeth so hard she was surprised none of them started cracking under the force applied by her jaws. "She will come with Mito-hime next year for the two of you to meet."

"Yes, otou-sama."

For someone who had just 'found' their 'soulmate', Tobirama didn't look all that enthusiastic. Kira waited just long enough for Tobirama to get out of hearing range before whirling on Butsuma, teeth bared like one of her wolves.

"Did you have her Heartling killed just to strengthen the alliance even more?"

"Nonsense, woman," Butsuma waved her off, looking at her like she was stupid. "The child offered to do it herself."

Kira's blood went from boiling with rage to cold with horror. " _How_ could you _ever_ promise one of your own _children_ to a _monster_ like _that_!? She has no love, no _devotion_!"

"What are you talking about, you insufferable Hatake?" Butsuma snapped, glaring. She glared right back, an animalistic growl growing in her throat that she could tell visibly put him on edge, like any prey before a predator. "It is the _ultimate_ form of devotion. Uzumaki Kirin had declared, louder than words could ever manage, that, whether she had a soulmate or not, she would love and be loyal to Tobirama and Tobirama _only_. Isn't that something you would _want_ for your son?"

 _'No,'_ Kira thought, knowing she cannot voice it. _'No. I would want_ Uchiha love _, that thing everyone envies and longs for, the secret wish everyone harbors. I want for my son to be loved as he is, unconditionally, without limits. I want him to have endless devotion. I want him to have his_ soulmate _.'_ But none of that mattered. Butsuma had a plan for all of his sons. Itama was just lucky that his soulmate was an older Yamanaka, already waiting for him. A cute boy who was represented by the Heartling with bunny features. She hoped the Yamanaka was as sweet as the Heartling.

She knew Tobirama was less than likely to get a happy ending with his soulmate and it tore her heart.

"I am sorry, Ryukyu, for stealing _your_ son's happiness, too."

She wanted to cry that the halfassed prayer got no response.

00000

Madara didn't really understand his idiotic, silly but truly kind friend. Hashirama had no concept of personal space or understand of TMI. Of course, he never revealed anything crucial or even anything at all about his own clan - not that Madara would even _try_ to trick him into doing that - but he talked about his brother(s) - if the mood ever struck them to speak of those no longer among the living, about their loss and how they wished to change it - openly, as though it was okay to tell random strangers - _Friends_ , a part of him childishly singsonged, still in awe of having a friend outside of his relatives - about the fact that he was getting married with the elder sister of his brother's own fiancee, since all four of them were soulmates. Or rather, two brothers had soulmates in two sisters. Hashirama thought it romantic and a sign from destiny.

And of course the idiot Senju would. He was _such_ a romantic.

And yes, of _course_ Madara had figured out _who_ Hashirama was. He had only faced Senju Butsuma in battle three times but his memory was as perfect as any Uchiha's and it was rather hard to forget the the man who constantly tried to kill you - the first time had been funny, though, when he saw Madara and thought he had seen a ghost come back to life, though Madara was not happy that he had to cut his hair due to the cut at the back of his neck the freaked out Senju had managed to deliver in his fright, and the last time, a few months ago, had been _hilarious_ because Madara had improved even more and Butsuma had been the one to leave _that_ confrontation with a nasty scar from right shoulder to left hip; served him _right_ for underestimating Madara's skill and strength just because of something as superficial in shinobi lifestyle as _size_ \- and it was crystal clear who Hashirama took after in the looks department, even with the ugly bowl cut. Not to mention that Madara was probably one of the best sensors Hi no Kuni had ever seen. It was stupidly easy to discern that, despite some interesting variations to Hashirama's personal chakra signature that almost made Madara think of forests, his friend was of Senju origin with some Hatake thrown in there. A small percentage, but their secondary affinity, doton, was definitely present in Hashirama.

He wasn't sure if Hashirama knew he was an Uchiha - the boy may _act_ like an idiot but he wasn't actually _stupid_ , just didn't know how to pay attention to certain things or got easily distracted - but he _had_ made some mistakes that could have given him away. Like the game he had suggested not long ago, the one to test who had better eye sight and where he had nearly blurted out about his Sharingan. No one in his _clan_ , in his _family_ actually knew that he had awakened it - how could he _not_? He had buried his mother, his step mother and three little brothers, had watched four Heartlings turn to stardust and be blown away to the heavens above and had seen his father's Heartling go still, cold and gray in death - and yet he had nearly blurted it out to _Hashirama_.

Who was now actually being an _idiot_. _Again_. Because the scatterbrained _fool_ had brought his _Heartling_ to one of their meetings at the Naka River. And was showing her off. _Loudly_. Madara resisted the urge to strangle his best friend for his stupidity. _Didn't he know_ that just like there were child hunting squads in pretty much every clan in this warring era, there were also _Heartling hunting squads_ running about, killing or kidnapping other people's Heartlings for political gain, revenge or blackmail?! Madara would _never_ let Rama-kun come to one of these with him and he had taught Izuna not to bring To-san with him, either, if he ever left the compound. It was none of Madara's business what other people did, but Hashirama was _his_ now. His best friend. Madara had the bad tendency to become overprotective - "Mother hen. Call it as it is, Aniki," Izuna's voice corrected like the adorable brat that he was - of those he considered his, whom he called precious. It made him want to wrap up Hashirama's Heartling (Mi-hime) in the softest silk and then hide her in the toughest armor he could find so his friend never experienced the loss of his Heartling the way Hikaku's had been killed by a Fuma last year.

The only good side to that tragedy was that Hikaku awoke his Sharingan and killed the bastard. At least Hikaku had immortalized what she looked like so he can find her, even though his Heartling had only hatched a year ago and he was _three years older_ than Madara so that promised a long wait. At least he knew her name, or a part of it. (It always fascinated Madara how people knew their Heartling's name and how it was always, _always_ a portion of their soulmate's name.)

He will admit, he was fairly ignoring Hashirama at this point, especially when the slightly older boy started snuggling and smooching his Heartling's cheeks and red hair, and that he was fairly relaxed but utterly bored. Madara sighed and decided to check on his family, kneading chakra and extending his senses all the way back to the Uchiha Compound.

He did his best not to jolt or visibly react in any way when he detected two chakra signatures on either side of their favorite part of the stream, one of which he knew by heart and would recognize in his sleep - damn Tajima and his paranoid, suspicious, overprotective tendencies - and the other reminding him of a storm on the open sea. That one stirred when his senses washed over it and Madara knew that Izuna's mirror was a sensor. The other sensor, though, quickly ran off - _So fast_ \- and that triggered Izuna into running back home as well.

Madara got up from his sprawled position almost immediately afterwards. "Hashirama, I need to go home. I'll see you later."

"Uh, okay? Right! See you some other day."

He left the confused brunet and went back home, bracing for the lecture that was no doubt coming his way from his silly tou-san who forgot Madara had killed several _adults_ three times his age at this point and was their clan's best shinobi. His father was being irrational. _Izuna_ was being irrational and seemed to be inheriting Tajima's paranoia.

The Uchiha brightened up when a familiar little shape flew over to him, nuzzling into his chest with a happy rumble that always drew a fond or entertained laugh out of the boy. "Hello to you, too, Rama-kun. I missed you, too."

The dragon Heartling just huffed, a small steam could coming out of his little nose before going back to happy purring when Madara started scratching his head.

(Later, just two days later, he would be sobbing into that snow white hair, his Sharingan spinning and beyond his control in his pain at not only a lost friendship but at his soulmate's rejection as Rama-kun tried desperately to sooth him with his best efforts but without much success.)

00000

All his life, Tobirama had been at the receiving end of quite contradictory views and ideas regarding soulmates and Heartlings. As far as his memory goes, he'd never had a Heartling, killed when he was too young to remember, according to his father, so at least he wasn't as unlucky as Kawarama whose egg was cracked at his birth and never hatched so he never even knew who his soulmate was supposed to be. The Senju all seemed rather divided regarding the subject, some treating the Heartlings like a treasure, others like a necessary annoyance fate had saddled them with. Most believed in the sanctity of soulmates only when it was convenient, like his father, while his mother had made sure to instill on her sons that they understood soulmates were to be _loved_.

When his mother died shortly before Kawarama was hunted down and killed like an animal by the Hagoromo, Butsuma did his best to beat such ideas out of his head despite approving of Tobirama's 'match'.

Tobirama had always been a bit suspicious of his 'match', given how his father didn't realize Tobirama could tell he wasn't exactly telling the truth just through the fluctations of his chakra alone. Something had always been odd about his supposed soul connection to Uzumaki Kirin. His mother had met her own soulmate and Hashirama had described his own meeting with Mito as an unforgettable experience where they _just knew_ , even though they'd already had proof in the form of Heartlings. Tobirama had not felt anything special upon meeting Kirin, but he didn't know her well enough to discern whether she was lying or not. He'd just rolled with it, knowing he had a duty to his family and his clan as the second heir, even if he had never found Kirin's red hair pretty or her face appealing. He just knew better than to say anything about it.

By the time he was eight years old and recently lost his two younger brothers and Hashirama started acting suspiciously, which turned out to be him making _friends_ with an Uchiha - _Uchiha Madara_ , to be precise, the allotted _devil spawn_ , _hell child_ \- he had pretty much accepted his fate and figured getting along with Kirin will make life easier on him. He didn't care either way. His Anija can be the brother who had a happy, loveful marriage. Tobirama was more than content with his experiments and books, anyway, and thought it a pity to find that Kirin hadn't taken after Mito in scholar interests and instead enjoyed following the latest fashion trends and gossip stories more. Not that it matter.

Until it did.

He's not even sure _why_ he changed his mind about whether or not his true compatibility with Kirin mattered after the confrontation at the river. It shouldn't have; nothing that went down that day was in any way related to soulmates whatsoever! And yet when he had looked upon the boy more than half of the Senju's most elite warriors feared already, when he had _felt_ the way the other sensor's chakra coiled in time with what felt like a turmoil and whirlpool of untameable emotion, when he had seen his first Sharingan up close, close enough to make out the comas that spun around the pupil, Tobirama found that he suddenly _cared_ about the lack of emotion in his own 'relationship'. The younger Senju son was suddenly bothered by it and found himself _longing_ for the amount of feelings the Uchiha Heir managed so easily, found he wanted to feel it, focuaed on himself instead of Hashirama, found he _envied_ his Anija for having the older Uchiha son as his friend, that they shared such a bond.

That day, he discovered how easily he can lose himself in the churning of Uchiha Madara's chakra, that scorching inferno that should have burned him alive instead of made him think of _home_ like only his mother's embrace used to.

That day, he discovered he wanted that emotion from his _soulmate_.

That day, inexplicably, he found himself mourning, feeling like he had lost as much as Hashirama had upon Madara's declaration that they were enemies.

He didn't understand his longing for years to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Izuna hated the Senju.

Not for the same reason as most of his clan did, though. His hate had nothing to do with a centuries old feud that no one even knew the reason behind. That was too abstract for his liking. It felt more like an excuse than a valid reason to spill so much blood, especially the blood of children as it used to be during his own childhood, when Tajima was still Clan Head. The only good thing that came with that tree-idiot's obsession with Izuna's Nii-san was that the child killing squads of the Senju were disbanded and even, if rumors were to be believed, banished from the clan. Madara would never turn his back on any of the Uchiha, even those who were willing to accept such missions, but he had stripped them of their weapons and armor and any status they held within the clan, making them as civilian as crippled veterans and blind elders. All in all, that was one thing Izuna could respect the Senju for, but it was not enough to dispel his hate for them. Not even if his soulmate was one.

No, Izuna didn't hate the Senju for or because of the meaningless war and killing, though the death of every relative made him angry.

Izuna's hate was much, much simpler.

Uchiha Izuna hated the Senju because they robbed people of their soulmates.

Both Madara and Izuna had felt this on their own skin. Old whispers from disgusted adults at their Compound that they pretended not to hear as children said that the Senju, if they disagree with a soul match, would kill their children's' Heartlings, thus robbing them of the only real clue as to who their soulmate was. Izuna had been skeptical about the rumors - as one should always be where rumors were concerned - and Madara had outright not believed them, thinking it was just a way for their clansmen to dehumanize their enemies for the war to be easier to fight. But then, that day at the river, all three remaining members of the Uchiha Head family clearly and easily recognized Senju Tobirama as the person represented by Madara's Rama-kun and yet the white haired boy had shown no recognition whatsoever of Madara himself.

It had been incredibly difficult to fight his Nii-san's soulmate. Back then, he and Tobirama had never been even close to Madara's and Hashirama's level and it would be years before they could spar on almost equal ground - before the older brothers' power grew exponentially yet again and dwarfed everyone, including their younger brothers _combined_ \- but all Uchiha were early bloomers power and battle wise and Tobirama had yet to grow into his scary skill. Fighting him had been difficult because he was Izuna's precious Nii-san's soulmate and Izuna didn't want Madara hurting even more than having to acknowledge he will probably never get his soulmate as long as there was still war.

It had been torture of the worst kind, or so Izuna had thought until he was allowed onto the active battlefield himself a year and a half later.

And then, Izuna had some months after that finally spotted his own soulmate on the battlefield, only for the experience to repeat. She did not recognize him, the strong, fierce kunoichi that had managed to crush a grown man's windpipe with her bare hands. That was the day he awakened his Sharingan, the loss of that possibility too much.

It never got better, over the years, especially as the more their soulmates grew, the more they resembled their Heartlings - minus the animal traits, of course. It was normal - all Heartlings represented the soulmate at their prime, at their most distinctive period of life - but it was a form of torture neither Madara nor Izuna could resist. Because even years after Butsuma and Tajima were buried six feet under, they could not have their soulmates and had no choice but to fear they might decide to marry someone else. Izuna had it slightly easier, since his kunoichi seemed determined to never marry since her Heartling was taken from her and her soulmate stolen at a young age, but there was no telling whether and when that might change.

And fighting his Nii-san's soulmate was still hard. Madara was always torn between his brotherly duties and sensibilities and the soulmate part of him that demanded he take the Senju's side in their skirmishes. Izuna had to do his best to survive without killing or seriously hurting the white haired man, knowing that despite Madara saying he would rather Izuna live, his brother would mourn Tobirama's death. And, perhaps even worse than that, would have been Rama-kun's death. Izuna liked that Heartling. His own To-san loved him, though that might be because Heartlings tended to replicate the person's they are representing personality and affections. Most people didn't even know that.

So killing Tobirama - accidentally - would make Madara sad and would make his own Heartling sad and both of the Uchiha brothers had sworn that they will never lose anyone ever again, not after burying their whole family. Neither of them was willing to give their soulmates and their Heartlings up. They would live, damn it!

Which may or may not be why Izuna just sidestepped the kunai thrown at him blindly - or semi-blindly; Tobirama was a greater sensor than even Nii-san by far - through the steam and didn't try to throw any counterattack back at the Senju despite having a perfectly clear sight of him. It was a mistake that not only nearly cost him his life but had also very nearly ended his shinobi career later on.

Tobirama was quick, he had always been fast, faster than Izuna, but this was _new_. He was on the other side of the steam cloud one second and then he was suddenly in front of Izuna, triumphant, a sword slicing through Izuna's chest like a warm knife through butter, too fast for Izuna to react properly without killing the other. The battlefield fell silent, the fighting had stopped, as Izuna felt the strength leave his body and fell down to his knees, blood crawling up his throat and bubbling out of his mouth.

"IZUNA!" His brother's anguished cry was all the warning he had before gloved hands gently but desperately brought him up, supporting him, letting him lean on his brother's strong chest in a way he had't done since the twins' death. They had been the last they'd buried, their youngest brothers, and Izuna hadn't felt so weak since that day. He couldn't stop himself from leaning a bit more into his brother. Madara was just _so warm_. "Hey, I've got you. Hang on, Izuna." The words sounded far away and the familiar voice was comforting. He wanted to sleep.

He was instantly more awake and alert when another familiar, never beloved voice reached his ears.

"Madara, take my hand and let's end this! I can heal him! You don't have to lose another little brother."

His Nii-san's chakra flared Amaterasu hot in rage and desperation, but a single look with bleary eyes up at his sibling told Izuna that Madara was tempted. Cold fear gripped him because he _knew_ that the Senju and the Uchiha were simply not _compatible_ to coexist the way his brother and his jubokko friend dreamed of as kids. "Nii-san, don't." Speaking had never been so difficult or hurt so much but Izuna pressed on. Madara needed his council. "Don't be fooled by their empty promises and false treaties. You know we can't trust the Senju." _'You know how they treat that which is most precious. How will they treat_ us _any better?'_ It was left unsaid but he and Madara had had a conversation similar to this millions of times before and knew each other's reasoning perfectly. Still, just to make sure his point was getting across ... "You can't trust the clan that kills its own children's Heartlings and robs dozens of their soulmates. Nii-san, the Uchiha won't _survive_ -" He gets cut off by a coughing fit but he'd said his piece.

He knew no Uchiha would agree to a peace treaty with the Senju as long as that practice took place.

"We don't kill our Heartlings!" Hashirama, predictably, wails as soon as the words and the accusations register. The sound is extremely grating on Izuna's ears and he wants to bury himself in his brother's arms and never have to hear again. "The Senju value our soulmates above everything! Madara, you've seen me with my Mi-hime! You know I'm telling the truth!"

The man didn't even realize how a good third of his own clan shifted uneasily in the face of such open accusations. Madara, for the first time, wasn't moved by the Senju Clan Head's words at all. "No one who knew how to properly care for their Heartling would take it to meetings with a virtual stranger who've you've been suspecting of being your enemy for some time already. That's not something to brag about."

"It was a show of trust!"

"It was a show of stupidity was what it was," Madara replied with a scowl before falling silent, contemplative, ignoring how the Senju Head was wailing and sulking while Izuna's own rival was trying to beat some sense and decorum into him with little luck. The younger Uchiha brother didn't like how thoughtful Madara was. A thoughtful Madara was never a good thing. "However, in this, I will trust you because I have no desire to go mad from grief as Izuna's death is bound to make me. Heal him, Hashirama, and we will have a ceasefire."

"And our dream village?" The brunet man asked hopefully but Madara, at least, scowled sternly at him instead of jumping at the idea as Izuna had feared.

"One step at a time, you lumbering stump. Now heal him. We can talk about peace later."

Hashirama babbled and cried throughout the entire operation while the Uchiha Clan watched on in exasperation every time Izuna had to whack the older man over the head when Hashirama tried to hug him out of the blue without even properly finishing the procedure. The Uchiha Heir took careful note of how Madara kept well away from his soulmate, instead focusing on making plans and arrangements with Hikaku. The pale Senju in question seemed to be doing the same - with a notable headache, Izuna realized with glee - with Izuna's own Senju soulmate, who was all pretty and deadly and ferocious.

He wished he actually had the time and the proper opportunity to stare at those biceps some more before Hikaku and Toka both ran off back towards their respective Compounds to deliver the ceasefire news.

As it was, Izuna was too busy frowning in concern at his unenthusiastic brother.

It didn't feel much like peace.

00000

Hashirama couldn't help but beam on in pride as he overlooked the village he and his dearest people have built in just one year. This was his dream come true and he had both his last remaining brother and his dearest best friend standing at his side as Madara placed the Hokage hat of office on his head to officially declare him leader and primary protector of Konohagakure no Sato. With Tobirama as his adviser and Madara as his 'Sasaukage', the right hand of the Hokage, the one who runs things necesarry from the shadows - a role Tobirama had reluctantly created for Madara to make a balance of power between the Uchiha and the Senju - he felt like his dream had finally come true and this was, somehow, paradise.

Sure, not everything was perfect. It took a lot of trial and error before they managed the proper administration and created the necessary institutes to run the village, but it was all more than worth it in the end. He got to keep his last younger brother safe while also finally got the chance to reunite with his best friend again. He and Madara hit it right off from where they had left off and he couldn't be happier.

Well, actually, that wasn't true but that was changing in a month's time!

"Mito is finally moving into Konoha!" He said cheerily as a way of greeting when he barged into his best friend's back yard in the Uchiha Main House at the Uchiha Compound. It was equal in size to the Senju Compound, as a show of balance and equality, but it always struck Hashirama as amazing the way that the Uchiha Clan managed their space. Their district always seemed to much larger despite probably having more houses and specialized shops than on the streets of his own home. The Uchiha kept things simple and yet the place reeked of elegance and dignity. Even the Main House, though rather more sparsely decorated than his own, looked fitting for housing the Daimyo. The few decorative pieces and the simple but well-made furniture made Hashirama at times feel a bit self-conscious of the way he had overdecorated his own house, as Tobirama liked to complain.

The Hokage was not at all surprised to find his best friend in his wast back yard, sitting by the koi pond and tending to one of his numerous seeming hawks. The birds of prey never did like him much and this one glared at him like all the others do, making Hashirama sweat a little. Hunting birds and ninneko were animals to be shown the utmost respect within the Uchiha Compound if you wanted to keep your hair and eyebrows.

Madara looked up to regard him with a blank expression but an arched eyebrow, clearly waiting for more of an explanation. Hashirama also took it as a sign that he can sit next to his friend - with respectable distance so as not to annoy the hawk - and dip his feet into the pond. It was a rather hot day, after all.

"You know Mi-hime, my Heartling? Well, I met the one she represented years ago but we never had the time or the resourced to throw a proper wedding so she's finally moving here now so we can plan it together and get married!"

His enthusiasm about love seemed to soften his friend's features and Madara smiled. "Congratulations, Hashirama, and may your union be a joyous and blissful one." Hashirama would have no doubt hugged the life out of his co-founder had he not had the bird on his shoulder, picking away at a corncob. "When is the wedding?"

"At the end of summer! That way, we will have time to plan for Tobi's wedding in the winter months without disturbing the village administrative work with all the celebrations and it would give my clan time to recover the financials we'll spend for my wedding. I do wonder if Tobi's soulmate will come with Mito, though? Konoha is still developing and the nearest bigger shopping area around is in the capitol. I'm not sure if Kririn-chan will be happy with so little to do for all those months."

For some reason, Madara had went from relaxed - as he always was by the pond, as he always was with his hawks, as he mostly was with Hashirama - to stiff and a bit gloomy in a second. Hashirama couldn't help but blink in confusion at his complicated friend. Even after knowing each other for so long, the Uchiha always managed to surprise or baffle him.

"Tobirama's met his soulmate?"

"Oh, yeah. The same year as me, actually. Well, that's when Butsuma found her, when he and I visited the Uzumaki to arrange for me and Mito's marriage. Tobirama lost his Heartling really, really young. Likely in the first few weeks since he was born because I don't remember ever having seen it." Tobirama had always secretly asked what his Heartling had looked like, which animal had represented his soulmate. Butsuma had never allowed for their mother to answer. "So it was really a relief when father found her. And I know that fate works in mysterious ways but I can't help but wonder, sometimes, how those two got matched ... "

He always did wonder, actually. Yes, he knew soulmates can be the exact opposite of each other but he had never thought it could ever be as extreme as with Tobirama and Uzumaki Kirirn. The younger Uzushio princess had no interest in academics or anything scholarly, she had no interest in being a kunoichi and was actually pretty much a civilian with some self-defense training. Her hands were smooth with no blisters or callouses, she had no visible scars and she cared more about her hair and clothing than the lives of the people who were meant to protect her. She was only a mediocre seal mistress at best and she and Tobirama's summons, especially the matriarch who had taken Tobirama in as her own cub, didn't get along at all. In fact, if Hashirama remembered Mito's and Kirin-chan's last visit well, he was sure Kaida had looked ready to snap the young woman's neck.

Tobirama, in turn, was her complete opposite. He often viewed himself as a shinobi first, had little to no care about appearances beyond looking decent and appropriate for whatever occasion he was dressing for and was, as Toka often teased him during his growth spurt, an utter nerd. He could go days without putting down a scroll and talk for hours about some new invention of his. The Hiraishin proved his proficiency with many different styles and he had years of fighting and surviving in the war to back up his reputation. How he even tolerated someone who didn't get along with what may as well be his second mother escaped Hashirama but he feared his brother was doing it out of a sense of duty and not true love or devotion for his soulmate like their mother had always insisted on. He wished Tobirama would talk to him about this. If he didn't like Kirin, he shouldn't be forced to marry her. He was pretty sure Madara would back him up on this. The Uchiha are rather big on the whole soulmate deal but they cared even more about _love_. Madara would help him break up the arrangement without insulting the Uzumaki.

"Perhaps time will tell," Madara broke his musing with those four simple words, soon followed by a sigh. "I'd like to be alone for a while, Hashirama. You know how rare days off are for people like us."

"Oh. Yes, right, of course. Sorry for intruding, I guess."

Madara waved him off, a strained smile appearing on his lips. "You never intrude. It's just that I have a lot on my mind that I'd like to get sorted out before I must return to the tedious work of running our village and dealing with my clan's matters. Perhaps we can meet up later for some dango."

Hashirama beamed. "Even better: why don't I treat you to some inarizushi once you feel up to it?"

That got him a more genuine smile, which the Senju counted as a win. He didn't know what was bothering Madara but he was glad that he could make his friend's day a bit better with such simple pleasures.

Besides, they had to celebrate, anyway!

His and Tobirama's soulmates were coming!

00000

Madara waited well until Hashirama left the perimeter of the Uchiha Compound before reaching with his free hand to pull on the wide traditional Uchiha collar around his neck. A head of white shaggy hair popped up almost immediately, bumping against his chin in a soothing manner. The Uchiha collar was designed specifically with a way to carry Heartlings around unseen and protected in mind, as everyone always made sure to guard such a vulnerable spot like the neck, as well as for easy accessibility for cuddles. Madara had just needed to put Rama-kun inside and he knew to stay snuggled there until Madara pulled on his collar for him to come out.

The little dragon-like Heartling made deep purring sounds that always calmed the Uchiha leader down, no matter what may be wrong or could potentially go wrong. Madara was careful not to disturb his hawk as he brought both hands up to cradle his Rama-kun and fought back tears.

Having exchanged eyes with Izuna so neither of them would go blind still didn't stop tears of blood from leaking from his eyes, the truest form of grief an Uchiha can display. He's not even sure why he was reacting like this.

It's not as if Tobirama was ever going to be his, no matter how much his soul cried out for him.


	4. Chapter 4

Two days before the Uzumaki delegation with its two princesses was supposed to arrive, Tobirama found himself scowling at the doors that led to his brother's private gardens that were more like a forest than the woods surrounding Konoha and spreading throughout Hi no Kuni due to it being a place where Hashirama can get some mokuton release. Usually, he would never really go back here, as Hashirama had gotten a bit too enthusiastic and had grown some man eater plants, even if they didn't actually eat humans, they were still creepy as fuck and loved to try and snack on anyone stupid enough to come too close. One had even bitten off a third of Izuna's ponytail when he'd once followed Madara over during a visit a few months after the village was built and the younger Uchiha had never forgiven his Anija for the impromptu and very much not desired haircut.

So, yes, usually the younger Senju brother avoided this place like a plague.

This time, though, he had no choice but to venture into the damned 'garden' if he wanted to get the Uchiha co-founder's final approval for the last of the Academy related paperwork. For some reason, Madara loved the crazy gardens and the plants, even the man eater ones, didn't bother him. Probably had something to do with the way the older man felt like fire incarnate. Tobirama was sure that no one else in the world will ever have as hot a chakra signature as Uchiha Madara. So it's no wonder that the man might come here if he wants to avoid everyone but Hashirama, the only other person not bothered by the plants because he can actually talk with them.

The Uchiha doesn't usually shrink his work but Madara had run off earlier when a breathless Hikaku had burst through the open window in their shared office and whispered something in his Clan Head's ear. Tobirama, despite his heightened Hatake hearing, hadn't been able to make out what had been said and only knew that it was an urgent private matter and that Madara would be indisposed for an uncertain amount of time.

However, it was now approaching the early afternoon and Tobirama actually had the rest of the day off as soon as he gets done, so he wasn't exactly keen on waiting for Madara to return. The Academy was _their_ joint project, though, so he can't finish it without a signature and to get that signature, it would seem he would have to face his brother's garden in order to get to his brother's best friend. To borrow the Nara's phrase, it was so bothersome. He really only wanted to get some work done before he has to spend months entertaining his fiancee in his rare free time. If this was the last day he was free to do some research instead of taking his practically civilian soulmate out on shopping excursions, he was damn well going to use the most of it.

With that thought and a tired sigh, he set off into the mini forest Hashirama had grown for himself, being careful of the man eater plants and focusing his senses on that wonderfully bright and warm burning furnace that was Madara. The man seemed to be mostly wandering around in a small area, which was a relief as only he and Hashirama actually knew their way around the gardens and Tobirama didn't want to get lost if Madara was moving willy-nilly all over the place. It didn't take long to reach hearing distance and he was about to call out to the man when he made out his voice when Madara's words registered in his brain and he shut his mouth, listening.

"Come on, Rama-kun. We can't very well stay here forever. I don't know what's gotten into you today. You usually prefer the pond." Seeing as the name didn't ring any bells, Tobirama presumed that Madara must be talking to his Heartling, which made him rather curious. He'd never actually seen many of the Uchiha' Heartlings, the clan almost jealously keeping them away. Tobirama knew that the Uchiha thought the Senju didn't respect soul bonds as much as they should but still, such behavior was odd. In fact, he was pretty sure not even Hashirama had ever seen a single Uchiha Heartling, not even Madara's.

It made him inch closer while at the same time carefully clamping down on his chakra so Madara didn't sense him coming.

"What is it that even brought you here in the first place? You gave Hikaku quite the fright, flying off like that."

 _'An avian type, then?'_ The Senju mused, getting steadily closer and closer until Madara came into view, his back to Tobirama. He had hands on his hips in the traditional scolding manner. The white haired man almost wanted to scowl for coming up behind the man and not being able to get a good look. He was curious, okay? He'd heard rumors about Uchiha Heartlings and Heartlings that represented the Uchiha but he'd never _seen_ one and he, for some reason, wanted to see _Madara's_.

There was a discontented warbling growl coming probably from the Heartling and it drew Tobirama up short because he had no idea which animal would make a sound like _that_. Madara's stance softened, though, so he was probably used to it and it was a normal thing to hear. His hands moved from his hips to presumably cradle the Heartling in them, now out of Tobirama's sight completely. "What's gotten you so upset, dear one?"

Tobirama halfheartedly listened as he focused more on staying quiet and unseen as he moved through the foliage to get a better view point. Just as he was clearing Madara's back and could look at him in profile, Hashirama barreled right into him with an accursed cry of "Tobi~!" that almost made Madara jump. The Uchiha definitely activated his Sharingan and looked near murderous when he caught sight of the two tangled Senju on the ground, but there was no sign of a Heartling being anywhere near him. Tobirama grit his teeth at the missed opportunity.

He was very unlikely to get a second one.

00000

Approaching the fledgling village of Konoha in Hi no Kuni, Uzumaki Mito couldn't help but sigh in relief. Finally, the trip was over. _Finally_ , she will have some reprieve from her youngest sister and her consistent babbling about all the ways she would wrap Senju Tobirama around her fingers with her beauty and seduction prowess. The elder princess had to restrain a snort at the very thought of a man like that being so easily bent to someone else's will. Least of all because of something as silly as _seduction_ , especially in the way her sister was imagining it. Tobirama-san was a shinobi. He would not fall for such a things. And he cared little for such things, from what she'd seen of him.

He seemed to care even less about his 'soulmate' - because Mito was having her doubts about that match since the first day she met her own soulmate's younger brother - having always been more interested in the fuinjutsu the Uzumaki were willing to teach him.

There was a big welcoming party waiting for them at the gates. Mito easily recognized Senju Hashirama - she had been staring at a chibisized puppy version of him her entire life - and by his side stood a rather intimidating looking handsome man that could only be an Uchiha with his coloring. Judging by his wild hair and dark clothing and the almost regal way he held himself - Mito idly wondered if she could get him to teach any of their potential future children to walk with such a straight posture - he must be the best friend Hashirama always talked about since he was twelve, the legendarily powerful Uchiha Madara, the co-founder of Konoha. Mito would probably be as uneasy as her entourage and sister by the sight of him if she had not heard so much about him.

Had Hashirama's affections towards her been even a dredge less obvious, she would have thought her soulmate besotted with the man. The redhead looked forward to getting to know him properly.

On Hashirama's other side was an equally recognizable figure, the one that stood out the most among the earth toned and well tanned Senju with his Hatake coloring. Tobirama-san looked as serious and dour as ever but Mito would have to be blind to not notice the way red eyes seemed to be flitting over to the Uchiha every once in a while, not seeming to even notice Kirin's fretting over her hairdo. Mito found that both rather intriguing and very amusing.

Especially when Hashi-kun poked his head out from where he had been sleeping in her arms and saw Uchiha-san, an impossibly bright beam forming on his face before the puppy Heartling all but jumped out of her arms and raced over to the imposing man. Hashi-kun made quite a spectacle of himself running around _the_ Uchiha Madara's legs until the man bent down and accepted him into his arms, much to her Heartling's delight.

Mito watched with hawk-like eyes the way Uchiha-san seemed to soften in the face of such obvious happiness to see him, echoing no doubt the man's friendship with Hashirama himself, the way he gently pet the Heartling's head, how careful he was in holding him. Mito had, of course, heard just how sacred and precious soulmates and Heartlings were to the infamous 'demon-eyed' Uchiha Clan. To be honest, she had never thought to see such tenderness in person, the clear reverence they had for such a concept half of the world cared little for or thought of as an inconvenience. Mito more than knew how her new clan regarded soul connections and what they meant to them. Hashirama seemed to be a bit of an exception and she would bet that Tobirama-san took more after his mother than his father's clan in such regards, but the Senju as a whole only 'loved' their Heartlings when it was convenient.

Mito knew the Uzumaki could be no better. Mito had not picked up that trait, taking more after her father - Clan Head only in her mother's death, as he had been from a lesser branch in their clan - who thought Heartlings precious while Kirin definitely took more after their mother - cold, calculative, married to her soulmate only because it ensured her children will definitely inherit the Uzumaki longevity - and Mito _knew_ what she had done to her Heartling so she can fool and marry Senju Butsuma's exceptionally talented sensor son. Kushido, Mito's older brother, had been present and had been _horrified_ to see Kirin plunge a knife through her obviously Hyuuga Heartling's heart.

Mito was forever grateful her own soulmate and Heartling will remain unharmed.

Hashirama tried to be formal upon greeting her but he started crying happy tears about three sentences in before he simply swept her up into his embrace and started wailing about how much he had missed her and how happy and excited he was that she was finally here and that they would be getting married. The redhead patted him comfortingly on the back even as she met exasperated black eyes as they finished their roll at Hashirama's endearing ridiculousness. The white haired man on Hashirama's side had pretty much the same reaction.

The Uzumaki princess resolved to take a better look at that, especially when the men met each other's gaze and just shook their heads, obviously so done with Hashirama. Hashi-kun was still more than happy to demand more pets from gentle gloved hands. Hashi-kun had always been a social Heartling but not even Mito had ever seen him this overjoyed to be with someone other than herself. He loved Tobirama-san, of course, but she guessed that since he had only now met Uchiha-san, who had such an important place in Hashirama's heart, he was just letting his need for attention from this particular man guide him until he was satisfied.

Given how often Hashirama tended to pout whenever Uchiha Madara didn't pay him more than a scrap of his attention, it might take a while.

"Madara, let me introduce you to my soulmate!" Hashirama beckoned the wild haired man over and the Uchiha came, bowing a little to Mito. "This is Uzumaki Mito, my wife to be! Mito, this is Uchiha Madara, the friend I always talked about!"

"Nothing embarrassing was said, I would hope," the man may be looking at her but there was a threat to his words that were obviously aimed at Hashirama and the taller man laughed nervously even as he promised he had never said anything embarrassing (Mito will never tell either of them that Hashirama, that one time he had gotten utterly _sloshed_ in front of her, had hiccuped something about Madara-san's shy bladder out before falling asleep like a log. She had no desire to test just how evenly matched the Uchiha and her husband to be actually were.) "It is a pleasure to meet you, Uzumaki-hime."

"Likewise, Uchiha-san, though I must insist on you calling me Mito. From what I hear, the only thing stopping you from being the best man at the wedding is Senju tradition."

The Uchiha snorted. "Then it's Madara. None of that Uchiha-san. And thank the eternal flame that the elders of both clans insisted. I saw the ceremonial robes. The Senju have no fashion sense whatsoever."

Mito couldn't help the startled laugh that comment wrung out of her and judging by Madara-san's smirk, he was very pleased, indeed, especially when Hashirama fell into a sulky bout of depression, a dark cloud hanging over his head. The redhead wasted no time in extending a hand for the man to shake. "Madara-san, I do believe this is to be the start of a _wonderful_ friendship."

The black haired man contemplated her but for a second before his smirk turned even more pleased, obviously finally realizing why Mito had been represented by a fox in her Heartling, who had left Hashirama's shoulder when he started muttering darkly to himself so she can poke at her Heartling partner. "I would hope so. I need someone sane on my side when dealing with all of these Senju dramatics."

" _Excuse_ me, _Uchiha_?" A partially offended but mostly amused Senju Toka drawled at that, smiling at them incredulously. " _Senju_ dramatics? I saw an Uchiha proclaim their undying love to their partner of many years by putting on quite an interesting fire puppet show in a public restaurant that represented the first time they met before proposing to them _again_ so they can get married for the _fifth_ time seeing as it's their anniversary and you have the gal to say _Senju_ are dramatic?"

Madara-san winced. "Ah, I had been hoping Yashiro would not do such a thing in a public restaurant. Uchiha tradition or not, we live with civilians now."

"That's _tradition_?" Ah, the ever so easily intrigued Tobirama-san seems to have grown tired of waiting for his future wife to come and greet him - from what Mito knew, unlike with her sister where it is a matter of pride and arrogance that made her expect the man to approach her, despite the difference in their status, Tobirama-san was actually a bit socially awkward in most situations and preferred to cut any non-business interaction with people not of his family as short as politely and as socially as was acceptable - and was now approaching them with a curious glint in his red eyes even as he easily caught Hashi-kun when the Heartling now lunged for him to get some brotherly cuddles. Hashirama only sulked harder at the fact that Tobirama-san preferred the Heartling over his actual brother. It was amusing.

Madara-san nodded, his hands disappearing into his long, billowing sleeves now that his hands were empty. "Indeed. For every year that both partners live out, the partners propose to each other to reestablish the significance of their bond and to repeat their vows of eternal love like one would stoke a flame to keep the fire going. The Uchiha always take great care to follow this tradition, especially with soulmates that come outside of the Uchiha Clan. Not many see the bond as sacred like we do, so we do this to teach them, to show them that while their clan might not see the significance and that they may not be so important elsewhere, within our clan, they will always be welcomed and always be beloved. You'd be surprised how often it is exactly this tradition of ours that has helped outsiders cope with what has happened to them due to how others perceived Heartlings and soulmates. Why, Yashiro's soulmate comes from a civilian noble family from Ame no Kuni. Yashiro's Heartling was killed after his soulmate reached eighteen summers, as was their tradition so their members would be free for political marriages. They still found each other and Yashiro all but kidnapped them and started a war had he not thought of it to contact me in the first place so we may arrange something. It had been a tough negotiation and we had had to give in to some concessions I didn't really like, but Yashiro's happy and so is his soulmate. It apparently has an immeasurably healthy effect on the mind to be taught that you are valued and that fate has chosen correctly."

"I never realized just how important all of this soulmate business is to your clan," Tobirama-san mused, red eyes never straying from Madara-san's face. "Why do the Uchiha seem to think that the Senju would harm their soulmates and /or Heartlings?"

Mito, had she not been observing them, would have missed it completely when Madara-san subtly stiffened and she knew from the way Tobirama-san's face closed off that he had noticed it, as well. Knowing that if Madara were to answer that question, this interaction will turn cold and bitter, Mito went to answer only to be cut off by a furious sounding Toka-san.

"Because the Senju _do_."

"Wha-"

"Because the Senju _do_ , little cousin, whenever a soul match is considered undesirable. The Heartlings were always carefully removed from the picture so children would be told their Heartlings were killed by an enemy clan shinobi to foster hate from a young age. Those old enough to _remember_ just _who_ it was that killed their Heartlings, like me, can't exactly be convinced and we're mostly left alone instead of the elders trying to ship us off for an allegiance marriage to whatever clan needed pacifying at the time. The Senju are cruel and loveless towards soulmates and I pity all who are unlucky enough to be matched with someone from our clan. It is rare to find love with us. Five in a hundred, I would say."

"The Uchiha, I hate to say it, have felt this on their skin," Madara-san confirmed in the horrified silence that fell between them, black eyes seemingly unable to meet horrified red. "We have no wish to lose what little we have left of our soulmates."

"Those like me are really only lucky if we get our soulmate to accidentally look our way and recognize us. I was six when my Heartling hatched and I only know they were Uchiha in origin." Madara-san stiffened even more at Toka-san's words and Mito knew immediately that the man knew _whom_ had a Hertling that carried Toka-san's face. "I never even saw their face properly. I know why your clan has an aversion towards mine and that you would rather none of us ever came near their Heartlings, but-"

"Izuna," the man cut in, calling over his younger brother whom Tobirama-san had mentioned before. "Show Toka to her soulmate." The younger Uchiha looked baffled and incredulous at the order, just standing there and gawking at them. "Her Heartling was murdered upon hatching. She never saw the face."

" _Oh_ ," was all the Uchiha with his long ponytail said before absently reaching to tug at his wide, high collar. It took a moment before a small head poked itself out of the collar, smaller still hands gripping the rim to keep the Heartling balanced as familiar dark eyes on a familiar sharp face looked out at the world curiously, little weasel ears twitching every now and then. "Yeah, um ... Hi? I'm your soulmate?" Izuna-san siad to the stunned into silence Toka-san, flushing under her stare. "I really like your biceps?Wouldyoupleaseflexyourmusclesformeyoulookveryhotwhenyoudoit?"

And while Toka continued to gawk at her - apparently there all along - soulmate, Mito knew she and Tobirama-san were not the only ones staring at Madara-san's own high collar.

Who would have thought those were more than a clan fashion statement?


	5. Chapter 5

Madara felt all the eyes glued in the direction of his neck and did his best not to just call up his Susanoo to protect himself from the relentless staring that raised the hair at the back of his neck and awakened every survival and battlefield instinct in his mind that there was someone targeting him and that he must defend himself. He knew that was not why they were starting but the actually reason was even _worse_. He had never felt Rama-kun's weight against his collarbone so acutely as he did right then, especially when familiar red eyes bore into him with such intensity.

Had Senju Tobirama _ever_ looked at him with such intensity before without thinking of possibly ways to kill him? Madara didn't think so, though the younger Senju seemed to be somehow nicer since two days ago, having even apologized for accidentally intruding on Madara when he had followed Rama-kun into Hashirama's crazy gardens. Both his soulmate and his Heartling were so puzzling and complicated that it made Madara want to break open his own skull against a boulder just to save himself the headache. It would be a mercy, though he will forever be grateful to Tobirama's curious mind, as it was his inquiries that had drawn him into a discussion with Toke in the first place that had revealed that Toka _would_ want to find her soulmate and that her Heartling's death had not been according to her wishes. The wonder with which she was looking upon Izuna and To-san with made him hope his little brother might get that happy ending they had both given up on years ago after all.

His happy ending was nonexistent, as he knew Tobirama will never be his, but at least they were a bit more than cordial with each other these days. If they can somehow become somewhat friends, he convinced himself that he will be reasonably happy. The curiosity Tobirama showed towards him was promising.

In fact, the white haired man already had his mouth open to probably ask something else or make one of his famous - funny, sarcastic, _brilliant_ \- comments when, apparently, his wife to be, his 'soulmate', had decided she was bored of not having his attention as not a second later, a younger, less dignified redhead who was dressed more like a harlot than a princess - and no, that wasn't even jealousy speaking. To start with, her yellow kimono somehow managed to clash with her red hair, even with the red whirlpool symbol on the back that should have served as a color connection, though that might be because the designs on it were sakura petals (seriously?) and the obi tying it was _orange_. Like, please kill me now, eye-sore orange. What the fuck? Also, who the hell put on so much make-up, heavily accenting both their eyes and their lips in _red_ on top of having red hair and then adding a blush to too pale skin? Madara remembered all too well how his mother had worn make-up, always accenting only one or the other and never both, making her elegant and as regal as her summon. This woman looked more like a street performer trying to pass off as a noble - all but tacked Tobirama's poor, poor left arm, attaching herself there and deliberately - and very shamelessly, might he observe - pressing the captured appendage between her bosom.

Madara had to look away before he might throw up the shards of his broken heart at the sight. Or it might just be the sushi he'd had for lunch. It was hard to tell.

"Tobirama~! Did you miss me? I missed you _so_ much~!" At least her voice was rather pleasing to the ear and she did look pretty under all that make-up. Though she seemed a bit ditsy, but Madara knew better than to judge a book by its cover. After all, his own soulmate came off as cold and calculative and a bastard - he sort of was, that last one, just because there were too many idiots who pissed him off regularly - but Madara knew, both from Rama-kun and from his own experience with Tobirama that the half-Hatake definitely took more after that side of his family than the Senju, that he was passionate and caring and just socially awkward and a bit emotionally inept, though neither of those came as a surprise with having Butsuma as a father.

Tajima had not been an ideal father, either, but he had never left his children wanting of affection and love and his attention. Hell, even when it became obvious both of his only remaining sons were matched with a Senju each, Tajima had only mourned with them that Toka and Tobirama had not recognized Izuna and Madara respectively and that it meant the Heartlings that wore their faces were most likely dead. Tajima may have forbidden him from being friends with Hashirama but he had promised - _promised_ , on Amaterasu's blessing, Tsukuyomi's gift and Susano'o's protection - that no harm shall come to Tobirama and that, should the younger Senju brother ever reach out to Madara as his soulmate (or Toka to Izuna, when they learned of that one, it hadn't mattered which as long as his sons were happy), Tajima will actually attempt peace with the Senju to spare Madara and Izuna both the pain he had to live through since losing his beloved Ryukyu.

Tajima had been overprotective and overbearing but he had never tried to smother them. They had been free to love their soulmates even if that love tore them apart on the inside. Tajima had not been the best father, but he had tried his best and that had made him a _good_ father.

Butsuma, it would seem, had never even really tried and it made Madara hate the dead man even more than he had hated him so far for waging war against his kin, killing his clan's children and robbing him of his soulmate. To know his soulmate had probably never felt true fatherly affection made him want to find a way to resurrect the bastard just to kill him all over again with his bare hands. It would have been most satisfying.

"Kirin. It is good to see you," came the somewhat stilted response to the greeting, making it clear that the younger Senju brother was uncomfortable, but he was smiling at the woman in something that could pass as fondness and Madara was glad his hands were hidden away in his sleeves as he felt them clench hard enough to make the leather creak. "I hope your trip has gone well?"

"Ugh! It was _the worst_!" The redhead, Kirin apparently, started explaining how one of their men had been bitten by some seriously poisonous snake on the way when they had been passing through the old Hebi Clan territory and how they had wasted a full day trying to save his life only for the man to die in the end and how they had then wasted another five hours to give him a proper burial. Madara found that no matter how beautiful her voice was, his ears could not listen to this insulting drivel for a moment longer. How Mito-hime was related to this bimbo will forever remain a mystery to him, one which he hoped never to solve because he had seen _fondness_ in Tobirama's eyes and that was a hard pill to swallow.

How could his soulmate be fond of someone like _her_ but it had taken a year for him to see Madara as anything else but his battle persona of a fire demon from the Uchiha Clan?

He excused himself as soon as he got his hurt under control so it did not make his voice shake.

(He ignored the red eyes following him until he disappeared from sight.)

00000

Tobirama had pretty much grown up with the knowledge that he will one day marry Uzumaki Kirin, that she was his soulmate and that their fortunate union will only make the ties between Uzushio and the Senju stronger. Now, a year and a few months into creating Konoha, he found himself unable to even tolerate his fiancee's presence, not when he had just been in the middle of an eye-opening conversation with Madara that had answered many questions that had been bothering him from the day he had almost killed Izuna.

After seeing - well, _hearing_ , but that's just semantics - Madara being so tender to his Heartling and then the way he had treated Hashirama's and Mito's when his brother's bride first arrived in the village, Tobirama had grown far too intrigued of the man and found his thoughts often drifting to him during boring meetings or the even more mind-numbing 'dates' - shopping trips, trashy dramas, overly loud and far too crowded festivals he had little to no interest in, fancy parties in the houses of nobles - he took Kirin on, thinking and contemplating, reexamining old memories and trying to piece together an image of Uchiha Madara that he now knew to be true, not the old battlefield persona that had often been the source of many of his nightmares.

The Madara he knew now was vastly different and Tobirama found he wanted to learn more.

Too bad Madara seemed to flee the second he caught sight of Tobirama with Kirin, though he could understand that. Kirin showed an unhealthy amount of interest in seeing the Uchiha Clan Head's full face without his fringe hiding half of his face and had no shame in trying to get it out of his face herself to satisfy herself, completely disregarding the fact that _no_ doujutsu Kekkei Genkai user would want a complete stranger so close to their _eyes_ and the fact that the only reason she hadn't been crunched into fine dust by the Susanoo was because Madara didn't want to create problems for Konoha. And that was not even mentioning how often she liked to stare at either Uchiha brother when they spared together on a hot day, discarding their robes for something a bit more comfortable.

Tobirama couldn't really blame her for looking. The Uchiha as a whole were an unfairly pretty clan and deadly to boot, which only seemed to add to their appeal. And those of the Main House had indeed inherited some really beautiful genes, Madara especially. Tobirama had heard stories of the man's mother - it had been a surprise to hear that the two bothers were only _half_ brothers, especially given how close they were - of her beauty and fierceness and he'd heard Uchiha comment how similar they were. Tobirama could only guess, but he knew it to be true that Madara was a very beautiful man.

That didn't excuse Kirin's behavior.

He wasn't jealous. He had no reason to be. Even after all these years of trying to create a companionable rapport with his soulmate, Tobirama still found them to be too different in all the ways that _mattered_ for them to even be _friends_. He tried. He just couldn't see their marriage being a blissful one.

Especially not when they both stared after the Uchiha co-founder of Konoha.

But Tobirama had managed to break free of Kirin in the days before the wedding was finally to take place, as his soulmate wanted to buy a special kimono for the event that will 'make Tobirama go crazy about her', as he'd overheard her boast to one of her attendants. Just _thinking_ about that had him rolling his eyes so hard he feared he might see the inside of his skull.

Many had tried to seduce him before in hopes of tying themselves through him to the Senju Clan since everyone knew Hashirama was already engaged to his soulmate.

None had succeeded, no matter how much they had tried.

And then Madara walked by him with his hair carefully pulled high up into a ponytail and Tobirama felt his brain crash. Just like that. And to make matters worse, he wasn't even _wearing his gloves_! He looked content and sleepy and had probably just come out of a tiresome meeting with the elders of his clan to get something to eat and had accidentally crossed paths with Tobirama - though the young man had been searching for him for he past twenty minutes - and he wasn't even _trying_.

How had he never noticed before just how delectable Madara's neck looked?

He might have made some sort of sound - his brain refused to reboot - or the older man might have just sensed him standing there and staring at him - _Sensor_ , a part of his mind singsonged in pleasure, adding another tally to the man's good partner list - for Madara turned in his direction and, unexpectedly, the Uchiha smiled. Tobirama had always scoffed before at Hashirama's stupid novels that talked about the main character going weak in the knees upon seeing how pretty their beloved looked, though beloved was a bit of a heavy word to use in Tobirama's and Madara's context, but the description seemed to fit to what he was currently feeling.

Why was Madara smiling at him like that?

And that was, of course, when a small form crashed into him from behind, startling him enough that he yelped. He had been too distracted by Madara smiling to sense Uchiha Kagami's small flame of a chakra approaching at high speeds. The boy tended to be a bit too overexcited when he saw either his sensei or his shishou and to his immense luck on this fine, late summer day, both men were within reaching distance of each other. Tobirama just had the questionable luck of being the man closer to him.

"Sensei! Shishou! Hello!"

"Kagami, what have I told you about ambush-hugging people?" Madara said in an admonishing but gently teasing tone, making Kagami let go of Tobirama's waist and legs to smile sheepishly at his Clan Head.

"Sorry shishou. Sorry sensei." Tobirama just smiled and ruffled his head, immensely grateful for the distraction before he made a fool of himself. This was not what he thought he'd be finding out today when he had set out to find Madara and maybe ask the man some more about how Uchiha treated their soulmates and Heartlings over some light lunch. "What are you guys up to?"

"Hm, I was about to go get lunch. The elders have been quite tiring today. My patience was at an end when, thank the heavens, Izuna took over with arguments about when it would be appropriate for him to propose to Toka. I left them to it just five minutes ago."

"You look a little tired, shishou," Tobirama's student observed with a worried frown and Tobirama had to agree. The tear troughs under Madara's eyes were now actually eye bags from an obvious lack of sleep.

Madara waved them off. "An allnighter last night and the night before so I can finish my work in time for Hashirama's big wedding. Anyway, what are _you_ doing here, minion, besides assaulting your poor sensei?" Before Kagami could answer, his stomach growled and the boy flushed. The elder Uchiha snorted. "I guess that answers my question."

"How about I treat you?" The Senju sort of blurted out without much thought and nearly wanted to slap himself for such a loss of control. Kagami, at least, looked excited - lunch with the entirety of Team Tobirama was usually a rather interesting affair - so that was a saving grace. Madara, though, looked perplexed and quite surprised by the offer. Not that Tobirama blamed him. For all that they were getting marginally better at not yelling and arguing the second they entered the same room, they still had their moments and they had _never_ had lunch together before, even if they had Kagami as a buffer between them. _'Actually, this might be the_ best idea _I've ever had.'_ Kagami was used to his shishou's temper and knew how easily sparks can fly between them so he won't grow upset and he was one of the rare few things that seem to have a rather calming effect on his Clan Head. This was, perhaps, the best opportunity Tobirama will have to finally spend some time getting to know the Uchiha better ever since the man had peaked his curiosity all those weeks ago. "Come on, Madara. I promise I don't have as bad a taste and luck in restaurants as Anija does."

They both grimaced at that. They will never forget the time when Hashirama had been allowed to choose a restaurant in the capital while they had been negotiating with the Daimyo about something important to do with Konoha and Toka, Izuna and Hikaku had ended up getting food poisoning, Hashirama had managed to find a mushroom he was actually allergic to in his mushroom soup, Tobirama's fish had been stale and Madara had nearly had a brawl with the 'chef' about the inarizushi he'd been served. And that wasn't even mentioning the flirting Izuna, Toka, Tobirama and Madara had to put up with and Hikaku had forbidden _everyone_ from _ever_ mentioning that old perverted merchant that had walked over to their table and propositioned him rather publicly and shamelessly, saying the 'pretty young lady' deserved 'better company' with sly winks and a nauseatingly lustful look in his eyes. How Madara had refrained from setting the whole place on fire was a mystery.

Hashirama's taste in restaurants was as bad as his gambling habit and even worse was his luck in picking one than winning a lottery.

"If I get food poisoning, I promise I will find you just to throw up on your head."

"Fair enough," he replied and started leading his two lunch guests towards his favorite stall, trying to understand why he felt sort of nervous and excited about such a simple affair as lunch. He'd taken Kagami to lunch plenty of times. Just because this will be the first time he was taking _Madara_ to lunch didn't mean it was suddenly important that everything turned out just perfect.

He was in luck today, as it would seem, because it pretty much did. There were only a few other people at the long stall and there was even a corner boot available for them so Madara could sit with his back to the wall like he usually preferred to. Kagami was all but vibrating out of his seat as they debated whether they should order a shared plate of sushi for the three of them or if they should all individually pick something. Even when they did end up sharing a meal, Tobirama had been sure to order a serving of inarizushi and pushed it over to Madara's side of the table without saying anything. The excited look of almost childish glee for some inexplicable reason had his heart skipping a beat and the grateful smile he was granted nearly had him buying all the inarizushi at the stall just to give it to the Uchiha if he would smile like that again.

(Kagami had to repress a giggle. If he didn't know any better ... But surely ... Maybe? He'll have to wait and see. And maybe help his sensei along the way.)

All in all, it was a peaceful lunch and Madara had not had a single complaint about Tobirama's choice. The Uchiha had even been relaxed enough to reveal he had quite a sweet tooth, apparently, when he ate two plates of dango all on his own. It might be an Uchiha trait, as Kagami had devoured about just as much and he had less than a third of his shishou's body mass. And they had had plenty of interesting conversation throughout the meal. Like how Kagami's soulmate was, apparently, none other than _Danzo_ \- it was _so_ weird to see the chibisized version of a grown up Danzo with skunk ears and a tail peek out from underneath Kagami's high collar to pout (an attempt at a glare, perhaps?) at them - which would explain why he was always so flustered around the Shimura, despite being one of Tobirama's more gifted students. Danzo, of course, didn't know, as his Heartling had been a casualty of the war's Heartling hunting phase that had mostly stopped once Madara took over as Clan Head for fear of Uchiha retribution.

Madara didn't really talk much about that, actually. The whole topic made him clam up in seconds and since that was not the point of the little outing, Tobirama didn't pry. Still, from what he understands now, the Uchiha had always had a problem with that aspect of the war and it had often driven them to hunting down units they suspected to be involved in such atrocities, which only caused more conflict. Tajima and all those before him had not known how to deal with it other than hunt the Heartling hunters, just like both the Senju and the Uchiha - as well as plenty of other clans - hunted the child hunters and killers. But Madara had known that wouldn't work so he had done the one thing _he_ could that no one else could before him: he made his opinion perfectly, painfully, loudly crystal clear and had made it known what he would do to all those involved in such things.

And no one really wanted someone like _Uchiha_ fucking _Madara_ hunting for their heads so the hunting gradually stopped. And by the time Hashirama took over for Butsuma, the child hunting had also started to drop in rate, only to stop suddenly when both strongest shinobi of their generations took the same side in that matter.

Still, learning this made Tobirama contemplate many things, even as he walked Madara and Kagami to the Uchiha Compound, his Uchiha companions seemingly content to stay silent and enjoy the warm afternoon. Just weeks ago, Toka had revealed quite a bombshell neither he nor Hashirama hadn't ever known of but the Uchiha apparently _had_ , which brought into perspective why they had such a hard time believing Hashirama about wanting peace. Izuna's argument was much more valid sounding now than it had been when he had been first injured. Tobirama couldn't believe _his_ clan could ever do such a thing and so _regularly_. Toka had been victim to it.

Had he been, too? Had his Heartling been black of hair and with eyes as dark as the night? Of pale skin and with fire in its little body?

Had it had long, wild hair, pale skin and black eyes with tear troughs beneath them?

He was snapped out of his thoughts before they could go further when a gloved hand snapped its fingers in front of his face and he was met with an almost uncertain looking Madara. He shook his head and focused on the Uchiha, noting that they had not only made it to the gates of the fire clan's Compound but also all the way to Madara's home without him even noticing. "Um-"

"Would you like to come in for some tea?" Madara asked before he could embarrass himself and Tobirama couldn't help but be grateful.

He smiled to his companion. "That would be lovely."


	6. Chapter 6

Watching her youngest surviving cousin develop quite a crush on Uchiha Madara was a bit surreal and quite a bit sad, in Senju Toka's honest, humble opinion, especially as neither man seemed to have noticed it. It all started when they suddenly began spending more time together - Tobirama seems to have developed a habit of hunting the Uchiha down for their breaks to have lunch together or just to get his opinion on some idea, paperwork form, project or, that one miraculous time, one of his jutsu - both at and outside of work, as often as they can since Tobirama still had a fiancee he needed to entertain, but by the time Hashirama's and Mito's wedding rolled by, it was not at all strange to see those two spending some quite time together.

Or bickering over something. They tended to do that a lot, too, and Toka had realized that it was because they found it _fun_. Now, she wasn't really one to judge, given how her own relationship with Izuna was turning out to be, but even she thought them to be a bit weird with that one, but whatever. She had never seen Tobirama so relaxed or _content_ before, if she were to be honest, so she just let it be. Usually, she would be teasing either or both of them but she wasn't sure if it would be welcome this time around.

She'd rather neither of them ever find out that they seemed to be growing extremely fond of each other than to learn and realize that nothing can ever come from it. Tobirama was engaged - has been for years,thanks to that fucker Butsuma - and to his supposed 'soulmate' no less, so they can't be anything more than friends. They couldn't even have an affair together, given who they were. Uchiha valued love above everything else - something Toka was starting to learn the true meaning of as she got to know her long lost soulmate better and better by the day - and Tobirama was more Hatake than Senju, ensuring devotion was written down in his very bone marrow. He would not cheat nor would Madara let him.

It was fucking _tragic_ and it gave Toka so many reasons to search through Tobirama's old projects just to find that old kinjutsu and use it to reanimate Butsuma so she can kill him herself as many times as she could before she had to deactivate the jutsu so Tobirama wouldn't find out it had been used.

But her little cousin's tragic love aside, the last few weeks had brought quite a few changes to Toka's life that she had never thought possible, given her Heartling had been killed before she could properly see and remember the features of her soulmate. The fact that it was Uchiha Izuna still kind of baffled her. This- this _kid_ that had nearly died at Tobirama's hand and could have equally as easily been her favorite cousin's death as well, the Heir of the Uchiha Clan, Madara's last living brother, was somehow her _soulmate_ and had been crushing on her even before he had ever seen her in person and had then fallen into typical Uchiha love when he had seen her crush some guy's head with her thighs. Uchiha were weird but in all honesty, she would never try to change Izuna or wish that it had been someone else.

He was definitely cute and he had a charming personality beneath all that Senju-suspicion, though given she had been on the receiving end of the things he accused the Senju of, she had never begrudged him for that. And he was definitely helplessly taken with her. He may come off as a playboy but he only liked to flirt to mess with people. With Toka, it was obvious that his behavior was completely different. He respected her and never underestimated her and he would never dare to suggest that she needed him to protect her even if he _would_ fight anyone and anything for her in a heartbeat. And Izuna was definitely showing he was a gentleman as well because he went well out of his way to properly woo her despite her telling him it really wasn't necessary.

To learn - from Madara, because he was a good and very overprotective older brother who wanted his younger sibling to be happy and was not afraid to risk everything to ensure that, even his own dream - that the reason behind that was because Izuna had always _known_ she didn't recognize him because it was obvious she had never seen his face on her Heartling but had still been of the opinion she would not want him even if she _had_ known had only made her want even more to find Tobirama's old jutsu and go through with the perpetual killing of Butsuma until justice was served and the bastard returned traumatized to the Pure Lands - or preferably hell - and she hated that she couldn't. Tobirama had made sure to hide that particular scroll well.

What she _could_ do, though, was be a good soulmate to Izuna and show him that she appreciated him and was slowly falling in love with him as he did her. Toka made sure to do that every day and she felt warm under Madara's fond approval whenever he saw them happy together. But seeing him alone when she finally had someone at her side only made her more determined to do something about the whole Tobirama-Madara debacle, because they both seemed to light up around each other.

She wished she had a way to prove that Kirin was _not_ Tobirama's soulmate, that she had evidence Butsuma was just manipulating Tobirama even from the grave. She wished she could grant those two a chance. But if she can't find the proof needed that will make the marriage illegitimate due to trickery, then she will say nothing, do nothing, because the pain of knowing they _could_ have had a chance to be something _great_ together would be too much. Tobirama was already _so cold_ \- towards himself, his wishes, his worth as more than Butsuma's old weapon - from giving up so much. Toka may have liked Madara and would have wanted them to be together, but perhaps it was simply not in their stars.

It was actually painful to contemplate in that light, because she could see them now, could see how they compliment each other almost perfectly, even as she rested her head against Izuna's shoulder, enjoying the high quality sake Hashirama had bought enough of to drown Konohagakure no Sato in. Dressed in elaborate red and blue, black and white heads pressed together as they threw around catty comments about the other guests - you could just tell from the expressions on their faces that was what they were doing and it was fucking _glorious_ \- blazing hot and calming cool chakra signatures all but intertwined ... Toka would blame it on the alcohol but she felt her eyes sting with tears she as a strong kunoichi refused to shed but could not completely hold back as the closest thing to a sister to the Senju main house brothers.

"What's wrong, love?" Izuna, having noticed how her mood had soured, asked in worry, looking around and trying to find the source so he might kill - or humiliate - whoever had upset her so. Toka just wanted to _kiss_ him. But she could tell the exact moment that Izuna might have spotted the reason for her alcohol-induced emotional state, for he had grown stiff under her and his voice sounded a bit strangled. "Oh."

"I wish I had a fucking way to erase this soulmate bullshit, if just for them. I know I sound selfish, but I've never seen Tobi so at fucking _peace_ with something or especially _someone_ , not since Lady Kira's death. Why can't Madara be Tobi's damn soulmate? Or something ... " Didn't people usually say everyone _dreams_ of having an Uchiha for a soulmate? Toka had learned why. She'd not change Izuna for _anything_. Yes, not even for Tobirama's happiness, for the return of two brats she had loved but had never grown as close with. SHe might be selfish but it was so _wonderful_ to feel so loved and wanted and treasured. And she loved him, too. She wasn't sure if she'd ever be able to return his emotions to the same exact degree - then again, no one can love quite like an _Uchiha_ \- but she would tear the world apart for him if he asked. She loved Itama and Kawarama and wished peaceful rest to their souls but Izuna ... Izuna was _hers_. He was her _everything_. Toka had never felt that way before. She wanted to keep it. So she silently begged Tobirama for forgiveness for her own selfish thoughts as she hugged the younger Uchiha close. "Why can't he have someone like you are in my life in _his_ life instead of that annoying harpy? I don't even _know_ what happened to Tobi's Heartling. Did Butsuma kill it like mine? I never even saw the egg ... Why was my baby cousin born to the Senju? The Hatake would have appreciated him more ... Izu, what do I _do_?"

" ... I don't think there is anything we _can_ do, love," Izuna replied with deep pain in his voice. "It's in fates hands, now. It's their choice."

And Toka knew that.

And Toka _hated_ that.

Because she already knew what choice Tobirama will ultimately make.

For the _fucking_ Senju.

Spirits, she needs another drink.

00000

Kirin did not know whether she should be pleased where she found her husband to be or irritated.

On the one hand, Uchiha Madara was an _extremely_ handsome and incredibly _powerful_ man, one she would have gladly had in her bed had she not been so close to a sensor of Tobirama's prowess. It is not as if he or anyone else could tell that Kirin hadn't exactly been patient with her body and her wait for her wedding night. She might not be as proficient in fuinjutsu or even iryo-jutsu, but she was _still_ and Uzumaki and creating a seal that recreated specific cells that created a necessary membrane was not all that hard. She had paid a great deal of attention in that particular class, so she would be able to do it. It had been of interest to her ever since she realized she would probably have to wait a good few years before she might experience the pleasures of the body and had decided 'Hell no'.

So while Uchiha Madara was exactly the type of man she would like to dally between her legs, he also seems to be the type of man between whose legs her future _husband_ wanted to dally. And while _that_ was an _incredibly_ hot image to play along to at a later date, it was also humiliating to her womanly pride that _any_ man would wish to find his pleasure with another man instead of a beautiful wife such as herself. Yes, they were not yet married, but they will be, soon. She'll perhaps have to see if she can speed up the process. Surely her most esteemed father would not mind financing the wedding? The old fool had not done it only because it was apparently Senju tradition for the groom's family to take care of the expenses. But surely Kirin could convince him if it meant that the ceremony will happen in autumn and not winter?

Perhaps she could say the Hatake did it differently? Or she could say that the Senju did not have the time to properly concentrate on the wedding preparations due to them running the village? (Because it was _obviously_ them that ran the village with no input from the Uchiha whatsoever. Kirin had yet to see a single contribution to the village done by that brutish clan, even if they were all _very_ pleasing to the eye.) Maybe she could say the village itself was pressuring them to speed it up but Mito's wedding had taken too much out of their treasury? It _was_ a rather grand event. Or maybe she could just say she was both impatient to be married to her beloved husband and that she feared that the Senju would not be able to throw a feast that fit her usual standards.

Besides, she always wanted to outshine her elder sister (especially her wedding). Mito was always so graceful, so powerful, so smart, so _pretty_. Well, Kirin had set out to beat her where she can. Sealing was no good, as Mito was quite possibly the best seal master besides their father and their aunt Mitako, and she was no shinobi despite knowing how to defend herself and a few jutsu. She also had much smaller chakra reserves. Politics bored her to death but she had a much more pleasant voice and the arts seemed to be made for _her_. So she made sure she would always outshine Mito in the ways that better suited her.

Uzumaki Kirin has yet to meet a man who would not look after her when she walked down the street.

Well, not until she met Hashirama, all to focused on Mito to even notice his soulmates sister. (Or Tobirama, but she was sure he was only playing hard to get.) Not until she came to Konoha and neither Uchiha Clan Head or Heir spared her more than a polite glance and greeting. Not until she strutted straight into the Uchiha district - she heard they had some of the best smiths and metal workers in Hi no Kuni (not unexpected from a clan of masters of fire) and she wanted to see if they can make her some jewelry - dressed in one of her most beautiful (and somewhat revealing) kimono to catch the eye of the famously beautiful men and women alike, only to find that not a single one of them had batted an eye at her other than assuaging her threat level before moving on with their day. An Uchiha elder had even snorted at her, looking somehow prettier than her despite the wrinkles on her face and the slowly graying braid of long hair. (Uchiha seemed to age almost deliciously well.)

This village as a whole was an insult to her as a woman and it all started with Uchiha Madara. How dare a battlefield demon be prettier than one of the Uzushio princesses!? And how dare he steal her husband to be!?

Kirin decided she had no time to stew over such thoughts, instead taking matters into her own hand and all but flopping into Tobirama's lap, pretending at being tipsy as she threw her hands around his neck and positioned herself in the perfect way that would best show off the deeper than strictly polite cut of her undershirt and the wide fanning of her kimono. To her irritation, Tobirama did not pay her any attention until he finished his sentence before blinking down at her and _moving her out of his lap_!

Still, a quick glance at Uchiha Madara showed that her little move had at least affected _him_ because he had leaned back and his face seems to have closed off. Mother of chakra, she _hated_ how handsome he looked with his hair in a high ponytail except for a few strands that formed braids around its base and from the crown of his head to it, his long fringe for once moved out of the way with a beautiful gold hair clip with red and black jewels depicting a dragon. She wondered if his clan had made it. Kirin had not managed to hunt down any jewelers in the Uchiha district, much to her annoyance.

Not to be outdone, Kirin pouted and crawled right back into her soon to be husband's lap and held on more firmly when he tried to move her away a second time.

"Kirin, we are in _public_. This is indecent and very impolite. Get a hold of yourself. I am sorry, Madara, I don't know what's gotten into her."

"I want _you_ to get into me," she replied, slurring her words and adding on a giggle just to keep up the act before the Uchiha could respond to the Senju's apology. "We could do it in public~."

"Perhaps it is best if I leave you two alone." Kirin watched with great satisfaction as the man made his leave and snuggled even closer to Tobirama's chest. Tobirama had never denied any of her advances if she was persistent enough. She was just sure he was shy. It was still rather obvious that he wanted her.

Which was why she found herself so extremely surprised when he shoved her off of his lap with enough strength for her to stumble into a serving table a few feet back, landing on it and ruining her beautiful clothing in all the food and drinks. Just as she was about to snap at him for treating her such way and for ruining the clothing that cost more than his house - or his brother's and his house, since they still lived together - she caught the glacier cold look in his eyes and felt herself freeze in instinctual fear of a hare in front of a wolf. Or perhaps a snow leopard would be more appropriate for him? He _was_ all feline grace and hidden powerful muscles, after all.

"Do not speak to me until you have sobered up and considered the spectacle you've just made of the both of us in front of one of the most influential and prominent figures in both Konoha and Hi no Kuni. I will not shoulder the blame nor the shame of your actions, Uzumaki."

And Kirin was left _gawking_ as the white haired man searched the party with his eyes - no doubt looking for the pretty Uchiha whose pants he wanted to get in to - grimaced when he didn't see what he was looking for and simply flashed out of existence before he very eyes, not sparing her another glance.

Somehow, she thought this victory over Uchiha Madara was not worth the loss she suffered to Tobirama.

That just made her angrier.

00000

Madara felt like he couldn't breathe as he desperately tried to hold back both tears and heart-wrenching sobs, clutching desperately but always oh so painstakingly carefully onto a sorrowful little Rama-kun, wishing for nothing more than to feel his mother's hand carding through his hair.

_'I can't keep going like this. I can't. I need to leave. This will drive me insane.'_

But he also _couldn't_ leave. Konoha was _his_ dream, not just Hashirama's. And Izuna was here. He can't leave his last remaining brother behind, and he can't take Izuna with him, either, when he had just finally gotten his soulmate. He had seen them tonight. THey were perfect together. He can't break that up. And he can't leave his clan, either.

"What am I going to do, Rama-kun?"

His only answer was sad mewling like sounds as his precious Heartling tried his best to comfort him.

The lack of his soulmate in his time of sorrow felt like a katana to the heart.


	7. Chapter 7

Rama-kun had always been a special Heartling. Rama-kun knew this. Rama-kun had always known this.

Rama-kun had never ever done anything about this because Rama-kun knew it would only bring Rama-kun's Madara trouble along the way. So Rama-kun hid as best as Rama-kun could that Rama-kun was special in more than Rama-kun's appearance. Rama-kun's Madara should have expected this, given Rama-kun's Madara's summon, but Rama-kun's Madara was always so sad about Rama-kun's Madara's soulmate that Rama-kun's Madara rarely thought of anything else other than Rama-kun's Madara's Izuna or Rama-kun's Madara's Uchiha Clan or peace.

So Rama-kun forgave Rama-kun's Madara for this oversight, like Rama-kun would always forgive Rama-kun's Madara.

That did not, however, mean that Rama-kun would not use Rama-kun's special-ness to aid Rama-kun's Madara. Because Rama-kun's Madara was sad because Rama-kun's Madara cannot be with Rama-kun's Madara's soulmate becasue Rama-kun's Madara's soulmate did not know he was Rama-kun's Madara's soulmate, even if he seems to love Rama-kun's Madara.

No matter.

It is Rama-kun to the rescue now.

Rama-kun already knew how to help Rama-kun's Madara and Rama-kun's Madara's soulmate.

After all, Rama-kun knew where _Rama-kun's_ soulmate was.

Rama-kun just had to free them.

Rama-kun needed Rama-kun's Madara's help.

00000

For the second time in a relatively short time period, Madara found himself being dragged away from his work at the Hokage tower just the day after Hashirama's wedding to Mito - the reason he, as Sasaukage, was standing in for his best friend - by Hikaku so he can chase after his Heartling straight to Hashirama's home. Only this time, Rama-kun wasn't lingering in the garden. He was very insistently trying to open the door and get inside. Madara sighed a bit tiredly upon seeing that. Since the day Rama-kun had hatched, everyone had learned to follow through with Rama-kun's wishes, rare as they might be. Especially when he got stubborn about it.

Every Heartling inherited some characteristic or skill from the person they were representing, after all, and Rama-kun had gained quite a few of Tobirama's most valued skills _and_ characteristics. From his intelligence to his mastery over water and in smaller scale of lightning to his incredible, jaw dropping sensory skills. Rama-kun had survived as long as he had not just because Madara almost never took him with him on missions, after all. Heartlings can't be shinobi but they sure as hell can defend themselves.

So if Rama-kun gets insistent on going somewhere? It's usually for everyone's best interest to enable him. He had the strength and the willingness and the wits to do it on his own in slightly less acceptable means, so it's generally best to just go along with it and minimize the collateral and property damage.

Sending a silent apology to his best friend for intruding on the first day of his honeymoon - he was pretty sure _that_ at least wasn't much different between the traditions of their clans and that just made him all the more reluctant and highly embarrassed to be here right now - he sighed and opened the door for his Heartling. Rama-kun almost immediately zoomed in, sniffing the air and turning around and around before heading down one of the halls that Madara recognized housed sleeping quarters. He cursed softly under his breath as he followed after the retreating white dragon, extending his senses to make sure they won't stumble upon anything embarrassing or scarring. He was pleasantly surprised to find no one in the house. The newly weds seem to have woken rather early considering how much he had seen them both drink - Hashirama and Mito were _monsters_ \- last night and were in one of the restaurants, seemingly enjoying brunch. Tobirama he had already known was still in the Tower, in the office he and Madara usually shared if neither of them was standing in for their Hokage or attending to a project elsewhere, though Madara was extremely displeased to sense Kirin there as well. Rare few actually dared enter their office if the both of them were in there but even when they weren't, their shared office - Hashirama's idea to get them to get along better, apparently, given how snappish they used to be with each other in the beginning; it had worked, much to their exasperation at Hashirama's smug delight - was usually a safe haven when they wanted to avoid people in general. He didn't know very many people that suicidally stupid as to just march in there and perk themselves on Madara's desk - he was guessing, as only Tobirama would have the actual precision to say that with confidence, but Madara had memory on his side so the position of her signature on his mental layout of their office suggested that rather clearly and it ticked him off.

Hopefully, despite being a disrespectful chit, Kirin was apologizing for the scandal she'd made of herself and her fiancee last night.

Still, seeing as the house was empty, Madara more confidently followed after his Heartling, keeping a weather eye on Rama-kun so he didn't accidentally break or misplace something. It took almost half an hour before Rama-kun picked up the scent he was searching for and taking off with startling speed straight for what Madara recognized to be Tobirama's bedroom and storage closet. Just as he feared for one horrifying second that he'd have to invade Tobirama's most private chambers - he feared there might be some of Kirin's influence in there - Rama-kun instead darted to the closet and tried opening it. Seeing as it was a sliding rice paper door - no doubt reinforced by seals in case intruders tried stealing something - the miniaturized form of Tobirama managed it just fine, revealing a neat wall in closet stacked high with scrolls, old armor scraps, some back up weaponry and lots and lots of boxes.

Rama-kun dropped to the floor immediately, shuffling things aside on the lowest shelf until a silver, elegantly engraved box was revealed, a distinctly Hatake design if Madara was not mistaken. He hesitated but dropped to his knees to catch it when Rama-kun started pushing it away from the wall. He didn't know what, if anything, was inside and he'd rather not risk damaging or breaking something precious to his soulmate. The silver box itself looked well cared for and loved enough to make him guilty about even touching it. At least he had his gloves on so he won't smudge the polished surface with his fingerprints.

"What are you doing, Rama-kun? I can't just take this!" Rama-kun was like a cat that showed its affection for its person by bringing it dead mice or birds, only the little dragon loved to bring Madara shiny and pretty things. Madara usually indulged him as Rama-kun managed to find some really pretty rocks and shells and lost jewelry. This time, though ...

Thankfully, though, Rama-kun wasn't trying to give the beautiful silver box to him. Instead, he was trying to open it and was gesturing at Madara to do it with a frustrated little growl.

"It's an invasion of privacy, Rama-kun," the Uchiha scolded, but his Heartling was not backing off. Madara scowled. Rama-kun scowled right back, pointing a stubborn finger at the box. "I'm not going to do it." The white haired dragon glared. "Rama-kun," Madara growled. Rama-kun growled right back and plopped himself down to sit on the lid. The Uchiha sighed in defeat. "I can't disrespect him like that ... " Still, he reached out towards the box and Rama-kun jumped off, waiting something between impatiently and patiently at the same time. Madara tried opening the box but the lid didn't budge. "See? I'm not meant to open this." Rama-kun huffed and pointed at the lid again with a small glow of what was probably chakra and gestured at him to do the same. Sighing once again, Madara did as his Heartling and was surprised that the box opened.

And what he saw inside first was a letter in an elegant hand. It was short and to the point and made Madara's breath hitch.

_My darling Tobirama,_

_It is my greatest sorrow to reveal that the only way to preserve your future happiness was to take it from you from this present. I had no choice, for should I have not taken action, you would have been robbed of it forever, and yet I fear you might learn to hate me for my decision. Still, I hope there shall come a day when you will be able to open this little chest, for the treasure I have prepared for you is one I know will bring you happiness. Oh my darling son, never forget that Kaa-chan loves you and that I have tried my best to endure you have a good life. Forgive me if I failed._

_Enjoy your future, Tobirama, and never let it go._

_Love,_

_Kaa-chan_

And from beneath the note, something stirred with a sleepy chirp Madara recognized from his falcons. Then a small gloved hand pushed the note aside and Madara found himself staring at his own chibisized face, blurry black eyes blinking up at him in confusion before Rama-kun all but tackled the other Heartling. Madara's heart was racing, almost trying desperately to rip itself right out of his rib cage for that was _Tobirama's Heartling_. And it was so clearly _Uchiha_ , given that even if you ignored the features that almost mirrored his mother's, the Heartling was _on fire_. A _phoenix_! Nothing could have been more fitting than this bird of fire and flame to represent Uchiha Madara, the person with the hottest chakra signature in the Five Nations. A perfect counter, an equal balance to Tobirama's dragon representation as a piece of divinity associated with water and storms. Fire to water, black to white.

Madara thought he might cry as he watched the two Heartlings cling to each other oh so desperately. Heartlings were soulmates too, after all, and Rama-kun had been waiting as long as Madara had.

A sob may or may not have escaped him but that didn't matter. All that mattered was how both of the Heartlings immediately chirped and tried to comfort him with cuddles. He didn't even think it through, he just gathered them in his arms and headed back out of the house, unwilling to separate them or to be away from them. He ... He had to go somewhere to gather himself, to organize his thoughts or else he might fly apart and he still needed to talk to Tobirama. _Gods_ , how will _Tobirama_ react? Will he be angry? Will he even accept that his soulmate was _Madara_?

"What are you doing here?" An unfortunately familiar voice broke him out of his shaken state and Madara's head snapped up, meeting Kirin's accusing gaze. It was practically second nature to move to hide his Heartling in his collar by now but Rama-kun was not having any of it, giving up his hiding spot for the still drowsy phoenix Heartling.

"Madara?" Tobirama's confused voice came from behind him, making him stiffen because _Rama-kun was out in the open_ and Kirin had _seen him_ and he _wasn't ready_ and now Hashirama and Mito were standing behind her trying to get into their house only to walk in on this mess. "Your chakra felt disturbed. Are you alright?"

"Madara, what's going on?" Hashirama called over Kirin's head, a worried frown on his face.

There was a sharp inhale behind him and thundering footsteps heading in the direction he'd come from - obviously, he hadn't noticed he'd accidentally dragged some things behind himself from Tobirama's closet - but Kirin spoke up before anyone could say anything else or focus on Tobirama's retreat. "So it's _you_." She pointed an accusing finger at him with a sneer on her face. Madara noted in her chakra tendrils of both fear and anticipation. Anticipation for what, though, he had no idea. " _You_ were the one who took my Heartling."

"What?" Gasped a confused sounding Hashirama before the Senju Clan Head pushed further into the room, stopping short when he saw the miniature version of his younger brother. "Madara, what-?"

"Give him back, you bastard!" Demanded Kirin and made a move to snatch Rama-kun and the Heartling hissed and Madara was still so off center that he couldn't _think_ -

00000

Tobirama stormed back into the room his family and Madara were in, a thunderous glare on his face and an opened _precious last gift_ from his mother in his hand and vitriol on his tongue, only for him to nearly crumble to his knees under the weight of the killing intent Madara released even as the Susanoo formed around him.

"Do not _touch_ my Heartling, wretch!"

His voice thundered and echoed throughout the Senju district and Tobirama could feel Izuna hurrying to his brother's side from where he and Toka had been recovering from their drinking binge last night, suddenly sober and perfectly awake. Hell, Tobirama would bet _everyone_ has sobered up the second that wave hit them and if not that, then the sound of a roof giving way to the most powerful Sharingan jutsu sure as hell would. This will be the first time anyone outside of the Senju - and the Uchiha, obviously, but the Uchiha had never had anything to fear from their Clan Head - would be seeing the manifestation of Madara's strength and chakra. They needed to calm the situation before people started to panic.

"Madara, please calm down!" Hashirama could be heard trying to yell, his voice sounding meek and strangled and Tobirama would not blame him. One did not need to be a sensor to _feel_ this killing intent.

"Please don't take his side, brother in law! He has stolen and seduced my poor Heartling with his wile eyes!" Kirin could be heard over the roaring of chakra and Madara's killing intent spiked even higher, if that was at all possible.

"Heartlings can't be fooled," Toka's voice came from behind him as strong hands helped steady him, dark eyes dropping to his last memorial of his mother. "Not by genjutsu, not by Sharingan genjutsu, not by sweet words. They are true. They will always know their true human." For some reason, Toka sounded rather gleeful.

"And how would you even know that for sure?" The younger of the two redheads present challenged, apparently completely disregarding the fact that there was a very much murderous Uchiha looking ready to kill her just steps away. Tobirama wasn't really sure what was going on but he had a feeling something more important than his desecrated memories and invaded closet were at stake. "The Uchiha would never tell anyone if they could do it!"

"The Uchiha would _never_ do it in the first place!" Madara and Izuna thundered together, Izuna's eyes shifting into the Mangekyo in his rage. Tobirama had to wonder if Madara's eyes were also in their shared pattern, given that he didn't really need to activate his Kekkei Genkai at all to form the Susanoo. If they were, they would be for intimidation and nothing else. Kirin was no threat to Madara. She would never be able to spring an attack on someone as skilled and as experienced as him, even in the midst of such rage as the one that was consuming him right at that moment. "Soul bonds are _sacred_! Those who harm a Heartling are _executed_!"

"That's what you would have us believe! You're just trying to cover up the fact that you stole my Heartling!"

"But didn't you say your Heartling was killed?" Toka called out again and Tobirama sort of wanted to drag her the hell away before she can really get involved. If _both_ of the Uchiha brothers were this angry, throwing in a Senju into the mix might just hurtle them back into the war. The Uchiha had made it clear plenty of times that they _would_ go to war over this.

"Well, obviously it was a genjutsu. That's the only thing the Uchiha are good for, anyway," Kirin snorted and waved her hand in an offhanded manner and now Izuna's killing intent was spiking as well, though there was nothing he could do to ever reach the oppressive feeling Madara was releasing. "I want my Heartling back! Be a man for once in your life and live up to your mistakes! Accept the consequences instead of always hiding behind my brother in law for your crimes!"

Madara's anger and chakra and killing intent all spiked even more and the Susanoo started forming into its perfect form-

"Oh," Mito breathed, only then getting a good look at the Heartling that the fight was still going on about. Tobirama had no chance of seeing it since Madara was standing in between him and it. "Oh my. Yes, yes that is definitely Tobirama."

"What animal is it?" Toka, being the shit stirrer she was today, called out to her fellow kunoichi.

"I ... I am not entirely sure."

"It's obviously a snake of some sort. I'd never had the time to figure out which species, for obvious reasons," Kirin tagged on to her sister's lack of answer and Tobirama frowned because a snake made no sense-

"It is _not_ a snake, you blind bitch! _Dragons_ are _not_ slimy little _snakes_!"

 _'Mythical being,'_ Tobirama thought almost distantly. Madara's violent spikes of chakra were messing with his head. _'Only Uchihas have mythical beings for Hertlings.'_

"Please, as if there are such things as dragons, anyway."

There was a tense moment of silence before Izuna suddenly shrank back. "Oh, shit."

Madara called back his Susanoo and Tobirama didn't need to see his face to know the grin on his lips must be chilling and probably bloodthirsty. "I think _I_ , the only son of Uchiha Ryukyu, would know that the best. But perhaps I should give whole of Konoha and Hi no Kuni a reminder course of as to the exact reason _why_ my mother was hailed as the Uchiha Dragoness!" Then, he immediately started weaving hand signs and a rush of chakra shook the place as winds picked up and thunder rolled overhead. It was a summoning jutsu, Tobirama realized belatedly, and it was one he had never seen before. And he didn't get to contemplate much on the differences before an earth shattering roar sounded overhead and a giant green eye peeked in through the hole created by the Susanoo. The dragon reared its head to show off all of its black, red and gold glory, lightning flashing in the back and making a rather dramatic picture. Madara just stood there, hair and robes whipping, safe in the eye of the storm, arms crossed. "I'm sure you can tell the difference between a snake and Ryujin, ne?"

"Fuck, I want to be your mom when I grow up," Tobirama distantly heard Toka mumble, his eyes and all other senses completely fixated on the summoner of the dragon now calmly huffing over their house. _Over the village_ , no doubt. If the eye was proportional, the creature eclipsed even Hashirama's strongest Senpo jutsu and that thing was _colossal_. Had the Senju elders really thought they could win the war with a beast like _this_ on the Uchiha side? Seemed foolish to him. _Why_ had Madara never used his summon on the battlefield? The Senju would have been _obliterated_.

 _'And with it Madara's dream,'_ he reminded himself and found himself immensely grateful that Madara had never given up on the notion of peace.

And then a Heartling poked its head around Madara's shoulder and all the air fled from Tobirama's lung as red eyes he had been meeting in the mirror his whole life gazed back at him.

"Oh."


	8. Chapter 8

Ever since he was a child, Tobirama had resigned himself to having Uzumaki Kirin as his soulmate and ever since meeting Uchiha Madara - for the liberal definition of 'meeting' - he had done his best to grow some sort of emotion between them for he had felt inadequate in the face of the ferocity and depth of feelings he could sense in Madara's chakra that day at the river. He had taught himself that Kirin was his soulmate and he must search for redeeming characteristics and features in her shallow personality so he may live a halfway content life with his soulmate. He had been ... pacified with that, had thought it enough that they might mature together as individuals and grow to better understand each other and the world they lived in. It had been fine.

Right up to the point when Uchiha Madara was no longer an enemy he must fear and make contingencies and strategies against and for, right up to the point Konoha was built and he was regularly exposed to the depth of the man's emotions. Right up to the point he had seen him talking to his Heartling - _this_ Heartling - and right up to the point he started creating a sort of friendship, as inadequate as that word may be in regards to their companionship, and right up until the point when he realized he might be, slowly, falling in love with his big brother's best friend. It had made him, for the first time in his life, consider selfishly asking Hashirama to file an annulment to the marriage contract he had been signed into by his father all those years ago.

He had forced himself not to say anything, not to _do_ anything even as his heart yearned for the Uchiha Clan Head. But he was betrothed to another and Madara had his own soulmate waiting for him, a painful thought he did not like contemplating.

And then a pale head with small horns and non-human ears poked around Madara's shoulder, familiar red tattoos on a chibisized face that could only be his own with the same ruby eyes stared at him, expression completely blank in the way only he can manipulate it when he was not impressed and the Heartling gave him a single, almost mocking wave. Tobirama felt like he had swallowed his own tongue and he was pretty sure he was displaying the dramatic tendencies he shared with Hashirama through their genetics in that moment, proving to everyone they were indeed brothers, for he had released a sound that could _not_ have been dignified by any definition of the word. And since everyone in the room was a trained shinobi - well, Kirin at least had her awareness classes properly completed, if nothing else - they all heard it and turned their attention to him.

Madara, of course, turned around, a complex expression on his guarded face. In doing so, he revealed the what and blue and slightly bit red Heartling that was floating next to him, revealing a serpentine tail and decorated armor and white fur collar and black silk yukata. The protective stance the Uchiha had unconsciously taken up so he can easily defend the Heartling betrayed straight and true, unmistakably, as to whom the Heartling belonged and Tobirama felt his heart attempt to jump out of his chest and dance over to the man he had though he could never have no matter how much he longed for him.

"Ma ... dara ... "

And then, as if there had not been enough surprises that day, another Heartling head popped up at the sound of his voice, wild and dark as the night with just as black eyes, the little face lighting up at the sight of him before something red and gold and _flaming_ crashed into his chest. And Tobirama was so winded by the string of surprises that he didn't even have the strength to stand up to that negligible force with which the Heartling hit him, his mind crashing to a stop. The little bird-like Heartling was chirping in joy and refused to detach itself from his shirt and he hesitantly brought his hands up to touch it - it looked like it was made of _flames_ , so sue him - and the second his skin made contact with its small body, a word he had long since forgotten that he had ever uttered slipped from his lips as he all but curled around _his_ Heartling.

" _Dara-chan_."

" ... Maybe I should pray drunk to the gods more often if the effects are _this_ immediate." Tobirama looked through slightly teary eyes up at Toka incredulously even as he cradled his Dara-chan close. The avian Heartling seemed almost drunk on pleasure and happiness to be in contact with him. It was addicting, really. "Also, is it just me or does the Madara Heartling look like it's burning?"

"A _phoenix_?" Izuna breathed as he edged closer to get a better look. His anger, as well as his brother's, seems to have evaporated but Tobirama could still feel the dragon - _Ryujin_ , Madara had called it - hovering over their house. "Nii-san, no Uchiha has _ever_ been represented by a _phoenix_ before!"

"But aren't the Uchiha rather famous for being greatly affiliated to fire?" Mito asked and Tobirama finally felt his senses starting to calm down now that Madara's killing intent had reduced - or rather, it had been entirely redirected at only Kirin, whom he found he had no sympathies for - and he could feel the world beyond that burning chakra. It was easier to think this way.

"Well, yeah, and most Uchiha are depicted as tengu or random fire spirits as Heartlings, but _never_ has there been a _phoenix_!" Tobirama looked at the rather excited Izuna and arched an eyebrow. "Ryukyu-sama was represented by a dragon but fire dragons are rare and even Ryujin-sama isn't a purely fire dragon. And Rama-kun is the second dragon Heartling but we've never had a _phoenix_ before! Oh, the elders are going to _freak_!"

"Hm," Tobirama hummed, drawing attention to himself instead of his still chirping Heartling - which made him relax. Himself, he can defend. He would rather not risk loosing his Heartling after just finding it after years of believing it dead. "Well, I guess it actually makes sense. I mean, Madara _is_ like fire in corporal form. He feels hotter than the sun to my senses. It's like a supernova is burning in front of my face. If anyone would be depicted by an eternally burning bird of flame, it would be Uchiha Madara." He looked down at his Heartling, at the regal clothing and the proud wings and the dignity with which it held itself when it felt his eyes on it and leaned away to meet his gaze. Tobirama felt his entire being soften with love and happiness. "And only Madara could be this beautiful."

Dara-chan crooned at the compliment while Madara blushed to the roots of his hair. It was a rather fetching look on him.

"So you two are soulmates?" Hashirama asked, sounding both hesitant and excited, looking between the two men and their Heartlings. Madara's Heartling - Rama-kun - had taken up a defiant stance on his human's shoulder, his tail flicking about in what would have been an intimidating manner had he not been small enough to fit fully in an adult man's palm, like all Heartlings were. Small red eyes were glaring at everyone who might dare intrude upon his human. Madara looked a bit uncomfortable to be the center of scrutiny and ... sad? Uncertain?

 _Oh_! Tobirama was still technically engaged to another, wasn't he? Well, that just wouldn't do. Hadn't Hashirama offered before a chance to find a way to cancel the engagement? There might be a chance after all, for him and Madara.

"Yes," Madara answered quietly, hesitantly, eyes looking away from Tobirama and Tobirama-

"Oh, thank kami," he breathed out and all but sprang to his feet, startling Izuna and Toka away from him. The white haired man marched over to his opposite, meeting surprised and _hopeful_ Sharingan eyes that were scrutinizing him for a possible lie. For the best, probably, so that they don't waste any time on convincing of truthfulness and the such. "I had been wondering if fate was cruel. You cannot imagine my relief and joy at finding out these news. I may not be Uchiha but I am not sure if my heart would have been able to take my longing for you for long. Perhaps fate is the exact opposite of cruel. Could you imagine if this had not happened and I actually got married? Unacceptable."

"You ... You want this?" Tobirama tilted his head to the side, surprised by how surprised Madara sounded, so completely in contrast with the man as he usually knew him.

"Of course. I know I wasn't direct but I _did_ just imply that I am in love with you, Madara. It was ... far too easy to fall, really. You being my soulmate is a blessing I could have never asked for. Well, I _could_ have and I _would_ have but you weren't exactly _fond_ of me until very recently."

A snort came from the doorway and they all turned to see Hikaku leaning against the frame with the entire Uchiha Clan at his back, all shamelessly listening in on the conversation and immortalizing this moment in their minds with the Sharingan. "Don't be ridiculous, Tobirama-san. Madara-sama has been in love with you since Rama-kun hatched."

00000

For as long as Uchiha Hikaku knew his Clan Head and dearest younger cousin, Uchiha Madara was an exception to nearly every rule.

As children, Hikaku had been awed by his younger cousin's immense strength, his battle agile mind, the power that coursed through his small body, the control he had. Madara had entered the battlefield before Hikaku did and was in command of his unit when he did. By the time Madara-sama met their future Hokage, he was already the second in command of the Uchiha soldiers and was taking on some duties for the clan as well. As a leader, Madara-sama had always been a very special case. As a warrior, he had remained unmatched but for the older Senju brother and that was only through Madars-sama's need to keep an eye on his brother and on his clansmen. Perhaps a true fight between them could yield different results, perhaps not, it did not matter. Uchiha Madara was an incredible shinobi.

As children, as teenagers, as adolescents and as adults, Hikaku had also never seen Madara-sama without his Heartling for extended periods of time. Even when Rama-kun had been nothing but an egg and Madara-sama the cute little baby Tajima-sama let him entertain when he came to admire his Heir, Madara had always been wrapped around his pretty egg and didn't like other people touching it. Hikaku hadn't been there when it hatched but he had been the first one to be introduced to Rama-kun, the two still clingy while their bond settled between them. Hikaku had been honored.

And he had been utterly humbled, time and again over the years, as he witnessed the depth of Madara-sama's _love_ for his sparkling, for his soulmate that he had not even met yet. The love and affection that shined in those black eyes had only ever been rivaled by Madara-sama's love for his brothers, parents and, unexpectedly and utterly bafflingly, Hikaku himself. Hikaku had witnessed it every day for as long as Madara-sama was alive and he had wondered, again and again, if he will ever love his own soulmate like that. It exceeded _Uchiha_ love and only made Madara-sama stronger.

Around the time Hikaku's Heartling hatched and his soulmate was born, Madara-sama met his own soulmate for the first time. It was during the confrontation with his new best friend's father and brother, as he learned later, and it turned out Senju Butsuma's younger son, Tobirama, was the face sweet little Rama-kun wore. Madara-sama came home with tears of blood streaming down his face, Sharingan in his eyes but no tomoe, a _pattern_ in its place. The legendary Mangekyo Sharingan, the evolved form of their clan's doujutsu, a new strength to their Heir at the price of his soulmate. Hikaku, for a moment, feared the other boy was dead. He sighed in relief when he learned he wasn't and then actually _wished_ he was, for it would seem Senju Tobirama did not recognize Hikaku's cousin as his soulmate, which could only mean the Senju practice of killing Heartlings they did not approve of extended even to the heirs. It means that Madara-sama would have to live a life with his soulmate within reaching distance and yet still have him too far away.

Hikaku was not at all surprised by the Mangekyo Sharingan spinning sharply in his cousin's eyes. He wasn't surprised he was the only one besides Rama-kun to even know, either. They had been the only ones to know how young Madara-sama activated the Sharingan in the first place, too. Madara-sama had kept it secret, had kept it hidden from everyone else. (He had been humbled and honored both times with such trust.)

Madara-sama kept the Mangekyo hidden, too, for years, up until Tajima-sama's death when his emotions overwhelmed him and he lashed out on the battlefield. Tajima-sama died thinking it was because of him. (Izuna-sama awakened his the one time Senju Toka very nearly died on the battlefield at Yashiro's sword. It had been far less graceful than Madara-sama's Mangekyo awakening. Izuna-sama had always been an ugly crier, as insensitive as that may sound.)

Building Konoha brought both brothers both peace and turmoil, as their Senju soulmates were so close and yet so far out of their reach. Madara-sama probably had it worse. He had to spend every day as one of the village administrators and leaders with his soulmate with Tobirama-san being none the wiser. Hikaku had never before been so grateful to their traditional high collared robes made for hiding their Heartlings close to them because his Clan Head definitely needed some Rama-kun cuddles with the possibility there yet impossible.

Then things started getting better. Izuna-sama somehow got together with Toka-san and Tobirama-san started spending as much time with Madada-sama as he could manage, mostly ignoring his arrogant, annoying wife to be. Hikaku had hope for them, even if last night he had had to watch over his Clan Head as Madara-sama mourned 'his own foolishness' and berated his 'idiotic heart for daring to hope' while decimating a training field. Hikaku had stayed long enough after his cousin had stormed off to see Tobirama-san push the younger Uzumaki princess off of himself, search for Madara-sama in the party before leaving when he could not find him. Even without the knowledge of a soul bond between them, Tobirama-san clearly cared.

And _then_ Madara-sama had to go and prove he was Ryukyu-sama's second coming, not only by bringing an entire shinobi village (except the Uchiha; they knew what their former matriarch could do, what their _current Clan Head_ , her _only son_ , can do) _to their knees_ with killing intent alone but then also going and summoning Ryujin-sama. Every Uchiha in the village had dropped what they were doing and ran over to where Ryujin-sama was hovering, a sure indicator that Madara-sama was there.

And Hikaku had not been this happy since he met his own soulmate when she was five and she said she wanted to marry him (a childish wish that still persisted, years later, despite their fifteen years of age difference) as he was now as he looked upon Izuna-sama already with his supposedly unreachable soulmate and now _Madara-sama_ standing in front of _his_ and them _finally_ making progress. His cousin might get pouty at him later for interfering but Hikaku only wanted to see them all happy.

Besides, the little dragon and the phoenix that so _perfectly_ personified all that Madara-sama was were just too freaking cute together like that, all cuddled up. Rama-kun was all but wrapped around the other Heartling. It was _adorable_.

And Madara-sama didn't really seem to mind the little secret Hikaku let slip. Madara-sama had indeed been in love with his soulmate since Rama-kun first purred in pleasure and delight under the administrations of childish fingers.

"Really?" The way Tobirama-san asked that question seems to be a formula to make Madara-sama blush as red as a tomato.

"Yes," Hikaku replied for his cousin, taking on the role of older sibling he had always been careful not to show to outsiders. He was several years older than both of the brothers, younger than Toka but older than Hashirama. He had once sworn to be Madara-sama's protector to Ryukyu-sama but had ended up only managing to be his friend and his supporter. Hikaku may officially hold the title of not only third in command and one of Madara-sama's most trusted generals, but also that of his Clan Head's and Heir's _bodyguard_. Madara-sama transferred him to Izuna-sama completely during the peace talks and the building of Konoha since the younger had been injured and Madara-sama had trusted neither Tobirama-san not to finish him off nor Izuna-sama not to _provoke_ him (or anyone else) to finish him off. It had been tiring but it had also been nice to be reminded of how much the brothers trusted him. "I've been with Madara-sama since day one. He's been mooning over you for years even before you two first met. It's become unbearable by the time peace was signed."

"Do you _honestly_ think I ever really tried to kill you?" An insulted Izuna asked, glaring at the white haired man. "I never fought with my maximum power! I just didn't want to _ever_ be the one who killed Nii-san's soulmate!"

Tobirama-san actually went even paler than usual at those news. Obviously, he really _had_ thought Izuna-sama had been trying to kill him all that time. Izuna-sama _hadn't_ , but he hadn't been holding back, either. Not his power and strength, just the lethality of his sword. "The Uchiha are blessings from the heavens and we impure mortals are not worthy of your souls."

The Uchiha Clan as a whole couldn't hold in the sudden, startled bark of laughter that escaped them at that. Especially not when Senju Hashirama and Senju Toka nodded along, eyes glazed in wonder as they calculated all the times Tobirama could have so easily been killed had Izuna-sama been doing anything other than keeping him from going after his other clan mates. "That's nothing!" A random of their shinobi called to the flabbergasted Senju. "Tajima-sama had been willing to try for peace if either Tobirama-san or Toka-san were ever to approach Madara-sama and Izuna-sama as soulmates."

"Fucking _blessings_ ," Toka swore and Hikaku smiled at the blush that decorated his younger cousin's cheeks.

"So no one would mind if I do this?" Was the only warning Senju Tobirama gave anyone before he snatched Madara-sama into his arms, _dipped him_ backwards like some fair maiden from a cheesy romance novel and did his best to kiss the life out of Madara-sama right there and then.

The Uchiha cheered.


	9. Chapter 9

_Senju Butsuma never forgot the face on his second eldest son's Heartling. He couldn't, not with the knowledge that one of_ his _sons, a Senju, was paired up by fate with an_ Uchiha _. And not just_ any _Uchiha, either, but a boy he had heard about early on._

_The second coming of Uchiha Ryukyu and her only son._

_Butsuma was not proud enough to lie and say that the Dragoness' son didn't scare him, that_ Ryukyu _didn't scare him, even dead as she was. She had been a_ monster _trapped in a pretty face and a petite body. That her son, at the peak of his strength, will resemble her so much and was depicted as a_ phoenix _of all things living and mystical,_ terrified _him for the future of the Senju. His people were in danger from his son's own soulmate._

 _It often made him wonder if he should just kill Tobirama and end it. Soulmates don't drag each other into death but Uchiha tend to go_ mad _at the loss of their soulmate. Perhaps, if they are lucky, Tajima's eldest will take whatever dredges are left of the Dragoness from this world if in his madness he takes his own life or, even better, if Tajima has to put him down like a rabid dog. That was sure to bring advantages to the Senju and if he were to stage the death to look like it was caused by the Uchiha, it would even bolster the Senju to fight even more so they can finally eliminate their centuries old enemies and end this war, so the Senju can have their peace._

_The only wrench in his plan was one damnable Hatake Kira._

_As long as that woman had been alive, she had been prowling around their second son - so much like his mother,_ too _much like his mother,_ too Hatake _, even as a baby - like a she-wolf around her cub, eyes sharp and cutting,_ daring _anyone to so much as_ think _of hurting one of her children. They couldn't exactly trick her or go around her. She was a sensor and even the weakest of their sort, sensors can't be easily fooled or evaded. She might have allowed for Tobirama's Heartling to be removed from the picture - only because she was too exhausted from birthing the boy into the world, he had no misconceptions or delusions about_ that _; the Hatake held such bonds nearly as precious as the Uchiha did - but she will not concede anything else in her son's life._

_And by the time Kira died, Tobirama had proven to have taken even more after the Hatake. He had a natural dual affinity - water and lightning - he was undoubtedly a genius, his senses of smell and hearing were stronger than any of the Senju - maybe even stronger than some of their Inuzuka allies - and, most importantly (annoyingly), Tobirama was a sensor of unrivaled range. Before he hit two digits, he could extend his senses throughout the whole of Hi no Kuni and he didn't even need to actively knead chakra or concentrate much for half that range. He was impossible to get a drop on. Butsuma had tried. Many other had tried. Even Hashirama, a prodigy of a ninja even with his goofy personality, had tried and they had all failed. Not even the mokuton, which to most other sensors just felt like the forest around them, can surprise Tobirama._

_Trying to kill his second eldest son became an exercise in futility._

_But Tobirama was still too dangerous to be left alone. He was an Uchiha's - perhaps_ the _Uchiha's, as far as Butsuma was concerned; Tajima's brat was getting stronger and stronger each day and no one really knew his limits. He was hard to kill, too good of a shinobi to kill - soulmate. Hatake are as known for their devotion as they are known for their predator summons._

 _The idea came to him while he was in Uzushio with Hashirama, arranging a marriage for his eldest with his Uzumaki (princess!)_ _soulmate and he met Ashina-sama's wife, the heiress of the former Clan Head. Uzumaki Mika was a cold, strict, calculating woman who had married her soulmate because she judged fate had made a smart choice in that match. And beside her stood her youngest, Uzumaki Kirin-hime, not as radiantly beautiful or as graceful and poised as Mito-hime, Hashirama's soulmate, but Kirin had a look in her eyes that told Butsuma she was her mother's daughter._

 _How little affection she showed her Hyuuga-looking Heartling with its endearing spiraled horns and little almost doe-like white tail (ram, as stubborn and hardheaded as any damn Hyuuga) told Butsuma that this little girl will be the thing that will bring Ryukyu's spawn to his_ knees _._

_After all, she is to be Tobirama's 'soulmate'._

00000

Ryujin rumbled in pleasure as he watched the proceedings below, in the half destroyed house of the Senju main family.

Ryujin was an _old_ summon. He had lived on this Earth long before the Moon climbed into the sky and he will probably outlive the last flicker of the sun before its light no longer shines upon this world's surface. In those eons, he had been witness to many a changes taking place but these people, the Uchiha and the Senju, seem to have brought about the most in their short time in the plane of the living. Ryujin will confess to never having been particularly interested in their affairs before - or the affairs of the rest of humanity, for that matter - and that would have stayed the same had he not met Uchiha Ryukyu.

Born to one of the oldest families within the Clan of Uchiha, Ryukyu's human soul shined with a radiance he had only seen in his own kin, long ago, when he had not been the last of his kind. He had been drawn to her instantly, had kept an eye on her, had watched Uchiha Tajima's awkward and blundering attempts to court her, to win her regard and her affections despite them being proclaimed soulmates, despite their Heartlings wearing each other's faces. Their relationship was a sweet one, a romance that almost made Ryujin leave them be and never interfere, but Tajima's little Heartling was a dragon through and through and he found that he couldn't.

In the end, it is Uchiha Ryukyu that approached him, not the other way around. Ryujin was not exactly a small creature. He easily towered over even the biju and he even more easily outclassed them in power. For all that, technically, their origin was both of and not of this world, Ryujin's was firmly from elsewhere, from a place that had ceased to exist long ago. What is considered powerful here and what is considered powerful in Ryujin's place of origin is much, much different. Ryujin was not a being easy to hide.

Ryukyu offered him a way to manage that. "For as long as my blood lives in this world," she had said. "And for as long as you approve, through this contract, we will be bound and you will have access to the animal dimension, to rest and hide from the stupidity of man." Of course, if Ryujin had ever wished to break the contract, he was still to be able to reach the dimension of summons. They welcomed him there with open arms, even though some of the older ones were wary of him.

And Ryukyu was a delight. She didn't abuse their contract and she never summoned him to the war between the two clans. Ryukyu was noble and fierce and her soul shined brightly.

Then, when the day came, Ryujin felt it. Ryukyu had given birth to a child. Its blood called to him and its soul shined brighter and warmer than any star Ryujin had ever sailed by. Even through the veil separating the dimensions, Ryujin could feel the child. Even as fire burned in its soul, so did that which made dragons _dragons_. The strength, the passion, the insight, the perception ... the love.

(Yes, Ryujin preferred the Uchiha love over the Senju love. The Uchiha were a lot more like dragons but were still so _tengu_.)

Ryukyu called him that night. Besides Ryukyu herself, the woman who had helped her birth the babe and its father, Ryujin was the first to meet Uchiha Tajima's Heir. And if he had thought the child - a boy - to have shined from the animal dimension, he was _blinding_ in person, so bright and warm that, for a moment, Ryujin wondered if birds of eternal flame soared in these skies as well.

"We named him Madara," Ryukyu had said with love clear in her voice. Ryujin looked down at the infant in her arms and had to fight back a smirk. "It's cute. Just like him."

He snorted at that. It couldn't be helped. "I am sure he will be pleased to hear of your reasoning when he grows bright and strong enough to make armies tremble at his feet and when he commands a dragon with nary an effort."

Ryukyu's eyes shined with excitement and relief. "Are you saying ... ?"

"He is approved," Ryujin confirmed, eyes straying down to the second of the humans he will bind himself to by blood and chakra. _'After all, who can refuse someone like him? Uchiha Madara ... Perhaps your fire might warm this world.'_ Or burn it to ruin. It's hard to say with the Uchiha. They tend to be steered by their emotions.

Ryujin found he would stay by the boy's side either way.

Ryukyu's death was like losing kin. Madara had only just turned three when it happened. Madara had braved through the traditional Uchiha burial and then Ryujin came to him to comfort him until the sun rose again the next day. He would have been tempted to take the child back with him if not for Madara needing his father and Tajima needing his only son (back then) to stay sane and not take his own life. And since the Uchiha were Ryukyu's and now Madara's clan, they were technically Ryujin's and so he cannot leave them to a leaderless fate when in such an intense war.

Instead, he instructed Madara through a proper signing of his contract and bound them in chakra and blood, so that he may come to Madara whenever the boy may need him.

The first time Madara properly summoned him other than trying to see if the contract seals worked was almost two years later, first to meet young Uchiha Izuna, Madara's (half) brother, an infant of a few days only. Then, for the second time just weeks later, with Tajima there so Ryujin can officially meet his summoner's Heartling. A little white dragon of water and storm, of all things. Ryukyu had joked about it, yes, but neither he nor Tajima had really believed she would be right. The boy wanted his advice in caring for a dragon, Rama-kun. Ryujin thought it far too precious and indulged him, even if Tajima could have taught him everything he would need to know.

Besides, it got him Madara polishing his horns and rubbing volcanic ash into his black scales when he itched. It is hard to deal with an itch when your body is as long as a python's in comparison to your feet being that of a weasel, if in much, much deadlier and much more massive proportions.

He met Madara's other brothers and he comforted him - and that last time, Izuna - when they died. He kept a close eye on his last summoner - Madara was the last of Ryukyu's blood and there will be no one of _his_ blood given his soulmate was male and Madara was infinitely in love with them already - from the realm of the animal summons, which was incredibly easy given how unmistakable and impossible to miss Madara's chakra was.

He came to Madara when he felt the preteen's signature in perpetual sorrow and turmoil, surprised to see the Mangekyo spinning in his summoner's eyes - so many centuries have passed since he'd last seen it; he mourned for the depth of that pain and sorrow and loss that had triggered it in Madara - as Madara explained that he had met his soulmate and that the other boy did not recognize him, that he was of the Senju and that they were destined to be enemies.

Ryujin never hated fate as much as he did that day as tears of salty water and red blood rolled down Madara's cheeks.

His summoner got over it, or as best as he could cope. He had a war to fight for his clan, after all, and Ryujin watched bitterly from the side as Madara (and then Izuna, too) suffered and hurt each time they saw their soulmates on the opposite side of the battlefield. For all that the Uchiha were fighting a war and could use any and all help they could get against an enemy who could create food almost literally out of nowhere, Madara followed in his mothers footsteps and never abused their contract, never forcing Ryujin to get involved. After a near death experience, Ryujin tried insisting but Madara would have none of that.

"A creature of wisdom has no place on a field of human stupidity," was what he'd always say. Ryujin knew that, regardless of that, Madara also did not wish for Ryujin to decimate the Senju since the dragon knew his human wanted and still dreamed of peace and of a joined village built with his best friend.

So he watched and he waited and he nearly disregarded Madara's wishes when he felt the flare of grief and pain and loss and _fear_ when Senju Tobirama struck down Izuna, but he held back. He forced himself to hold back until it was made clear that Senju Hashirama will heal Madara's brother and peace talks will begin. Ryujin watched from afar as Madara and Hashirama fulfilled and built their dream, always on alert since Madara had asked him to keep an eye on things in the unlikely case Izuna's worries turned out to be right. Thankfully, everything changed for the better and Ryujin watched as, little by little, Madara fell even more in love with his soulmate. The good news was that said soulmate also started falling in love, so there was that.

He rumbled in amusement now, as he watched his summoner get his breath stolen with kisses. It had not been an easy journey to this point, for either of them. And he was not at all surprised to see which creature represented Madara at all. He _had_ once compared him to a bird of eternal flame. A phoenix was the perfect creature for him.

They made a cute pair, he had to give them that. The Uchiha as a whole seemed to agree, which only spoke of a good union. They were a good match.

"No!" Screeched one of the redheads present, the annoying one. Ryujin may not have really spoken with Madara since the man told him he no longer has to be so vigil of the Senju but he _had_ kept an eye on his summoner to see his progress towards true peace and happiness. He knew of this woman, Senju Tobirama's 'soulmate'. The woman who had tried her best to get in between the two _real_ soulmates. "You can't do this! You signed a contract! We were engaged since we were kids!"

"And that is _finally_ getting the proper annulment!" Chirped a dangerously grinning God of Shinobi, making the redhead flinch. "I'm so happy! My baby brother and my best friend!"

Ryujin was actually a bit terrified to see the older Senju brother burst into tears.

"No!" But the redhead still persisted, her voice turning incredibly unpleasant to the ear. Ryujin rumbled his disapproval but she didn't seem to be paying much attention to the creature whose one tooth is twice as long as her entire body. "I won't allow this! I won't! I am an Uzumaki princess! I won't be shunned for a pathetic Uchiha man-whore!" The entire clan _snarled_ at the same time Ryujin did, drawing the attention of the two happily reunited soulmates and making the Senju glare death at her.

Before she could sign her own death warrant even further - or, worse yet, start a new clan war between the Uchiha and the Uzumaki - the other Uzumaki marched over to her and grabbed her by the ear, already dragging her out the door like one would a disobedient child. "My apologies, brother in law, Madara. Please excuse me while I discipline this spoiled brat and send her back home. Father will be displeased to hear of such despicable behavior."

They watched them go with a morbid sort of interest until the younger woman's voice could no longer be heard.

"Good enough."

00000

Madara watched the dramatics from within Tobirama's arms, the Senju still holding him in a dip, only to nearly be dropped at Ryujin's sudden comment and laughing his ass off at how everyone jumped at the deep, rumbling voice from overhead. He could tell even his summon was highly amused by such a reaction and only Izuna and Hikaku, the only other two still living people on this Earth who had heard Ryujin speak before, didn't get scared even if they _were_ startled. But then the comment registered and his nearest and dearest family members started snickering. Tobirama just looked down at him with exasperation before finally bringing them up from the dip, though his hands never went away from Madara's hips.

"Figures even a creature as magnificent as a dragon would get infected with your Uchiha-ness."

"Racist much, Senju?" Madara asked with an arched eyebrow, not entirely sure how he felt about the younger man being a couple of inches taller than him but, in the end, not really caring. Tobirama was Tobirama and would be an asshole and his soulmate either way.

The paler man shrugged, a hand reluctantly leaving Madara's waist to greet the two Heartlings that flew over to them, the little phoenix all but hugging his face. "Would you and ... Rama-kun, was it? Would you like to join me and Dara-chan for lunch? Because I have _so much_ questions about _all_ of this. For instance, why do only the Uchiha have mythological creatures for Heartlings? How did you end up with a dragon and I a phoenix? How did you even _find_ Dara-chan? Or has he been with you this whole time? And why the hell did you invade my closet and mess with my mother's heirloom?"

Madara winced at that last one, though Tobirama certainly didn't look as angry as he had feared him to be. Although _that_ might be as a result of him being in too good of a mood at the moment. It could all easily change at a moment's notice. But then Rama-kun floated up between their faces and took out the note Madara had all but forgotten about from seemingly nowhere, thrusting it into Tobirama's face. As his soulmate read the message, the Uchiha figured now was the best time to explain himself before any misunderstandings could develop between them. "Rama-kun is pretty much a sensor. Not in the sense that humans are, but pretty damn close. He somehow knew where ... Dara-chan was and got impatient (?) and decided to take matters into his own hands. He pretty much broke in and then demanded I open the box when he found it. I'm sorry for messing with your stuff but I'll be perfectly honest and tell you I am _not_ sorry all things considered. Not with how everything ended. Though, the whole lunch and questions deal ... " He trailed off, sending a _look_ at their shameless audience. None of them budged, apparently far too curious as to how this will end. Madara narrowed his eyes when he saw most of his clansmen had money in their hands, as if ready to exchange the winnings of their bets. Fucking traitors and meddlers. "Ryujin? Do you mind giving us a ride somewhere far, far away where we can have our first date in peace?"

"Not at all, Madara," the dragon replied with clear amusement as the Uchiha all cried out in protest. Not that Madara cared. He just grabbed Tobirama's had that had remained on his hips and dragged him into his jump, both of them landing with practiced shinobi grace on Ryujin's head. Looking at his soulmate revealed that Tobirama was absolutely _ecstatic_ about flying on an actual _dragon_. Dara-chan was clinging to the white haired man's neck while Rama-kun easily settled into the high collar he was used to as Ryujin took to the air. Madara positively _cackled_ when he saw the whole village staring at Ryujin, recording their stunned, terrified and awed expressions with his Sharingan for later entertainment.

For now, Madara had a date with his soulmate to concentrate on.

00000

Hours later, as their humans held each other frantically, desperately close, intertwined in the act of union, Dara-chan chirped in content as Rama-kun snuggled him. He had waited a long time but so had Rama-kun.

The Heartlings were content with all the love in the air.

Everything had turned out just fine.

OWARI

Drawings by the wonderful RookieDrawer! (https://archiveofourown.org/users/RookieDrawer/pseuds/RookieDrawer) Check out their other brilliant works!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all, folks!


End file.
